Hiccstrid: My Crush
by SerpentLover267
Summary: Hiccup moves back to Berk City and attend Berk High, but later he meet a girl named Astrid again, both haven't seen each other since they were little. This story is about their life's together.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

[ **Memories]**

 **Hiccup is at the park with his mother and father for one last time before they move to a different city because of Stoick's work.**

 **"Don't go to far dear"said Valka as she sits on a bench with Stoick.**

 **"I won't mommy"said 4 year old Hiccup.**

 **He scans the whole playground and spot a one swing. He quickly ran to it until a girl on his age did the same, they both star at each other and Hiccup smiles"hi I'm Hiccup"he greets.**

 **"I'm Astrid"Astrid smiles back.**

 **"That's a nice name"Hiccup complement the blond girl.**

 **"Thank you"Astrid giggles, smiling at the boy.**

 **"You wanna go first?"Hiccup asks nicely.**

 **"Ok"Astrid gets on the swing, she was gonna push herself until Hiccup pushes her.**

 **"Hold on!"Hiccup laughs, giving a good push on Astrid.**

 **"Weeeee"Astrid screams loudly.**

 **[Moving]**

 **"You leaving already?"Astrid ask sadly.**

" **Yep. Don't be sad I be back soon"Hiccup then reaches out his little teddy bear"keep it? You remember me okay?".**

 **Astrid then holds the teddy bear and hug it tightly"I will keep it forever and always and I remember you".**

" **Hiccup! It's time to go now dear!"Valka shouted while she locks the house door.**

 **"Bye bye Astrid"Hiccup waves at her. While they're in the car Hiccup was behind the car waving at Astrid and she waves back.**

 **"I remember you always"Astrid said, glancing the teddy bear Hiccup gave her.**

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

"Son? Son?! Wake up we're here"I heard my dad voice then I realize we're here. On Berk.

"I'm still tired dad"I groan as I cuddle on with my pillow.

"C'mon son, your mother is already checking our old house. well, when we renovated later"I peek one eye to see my dad left the car to check out the house and I check the time it was 7:20pm.

I get up and stretch out, it was a long. Ass. Ride from Berserker to Berk."let's go Toothless"I open my side door to check inside the house along with my K-9 dog Toothless.

"Bark!"Toothless ran quickly inside.

I couldn't help but chuckle. As I got inside the old home, I look around and couldn't help but memories here.

"Well seems we left it the way we left"my mom discuss the looks of it

"I think we should just leave it, it should be"I suggest.

"I suppose you're right. Let's start unpacking".

I groan"ok".

Well, more stuff to unpack, I wonder how long it'll take probably until midnight? atleast unpack the beds.

[Morning]

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

*alarm* *alarm* *alarm*

"Argh no I don't wanna get up"I groan and press the snooze button. I end up rolling under the covers.

I get up stretching and wipe my eyes as I'm still tired as hell. I stand up head to the washroom for a shower. 15 minutes of showering I went to my closet.

"Now which outfit should I wear"I tap my chin and look over my outfits"this one should do"I murmured.

I went downstairs to have breakfast"morning mom, morning dad"I greet happily to my parents.

"Morning dear"Mom's cooking.

"Morning Princess"My dad was reading the newspaper.

"So what's for breakfast?"I ask as I sat on the chair.

"Omelet"my mom said.

"Mmm sounds good"I smile.

Then my dad gets up and grab his coat"I'm off"he said.

"Why so early dad?"I ask while I place my elbow and my Han to my cheek.

"Because with gotta go meet Stoick Haddock"who?.

"Oh he's back in town?!"my Mom walks towards me with the pan along with the he Omelet.

"You know I could serve myself mom"I sarcastically said.

She chuckles at me. Don't laugh at me mom!.

"Your still my baby, Astrid"she said in a happy tone.

I roll my eyes"oh mother"I mutter.

"Alright I'm off, later honey"my dad kiss my mom.

"See you Astrid and don't cause trouble at this semester, like last time".

"It wasn't my fault dad"I whine.

15 minutes later I began to get ready to go on the bus and go to Berk High"bye mom".

"Have a nice day Astrid"she waves and went upstairs. I went outside seeing my bus awaits for me.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Berk High huh?"I said boringly and gaze the whole building.

"Time changes since I left Berk 12 years ago"I decide to go inside and head to Principal's office but the problem is, where's the damn offfice.

"Where's this darn Principal's office"I grumble to keep searching.

"Hey maybe I could help?"I turn around and seeing this teen at my age who has white hair.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yeah follow me"He lead me to the Principal's office"thanks man"I said.

"No problem dude, oh and name's Jack by the way?"he ask.

"Hiccup"I led out my hand for a handshake.

"Cool"Jack instead gave me a fist bump"laters".

"Jack huh?"I thought. I simply knock the door few times.

"Come in!"I heard the Principal's voice.

I open the knot and see the Principal doing paperwork"you must be Hiccup Haddock correct?"he ask generously.

"Yes"I nod.

"Please sit down"He points out the chair and hear comes the boring part?

"And I hope you have a wonderful semester Hiccup"Principal Koster stands up and shakes my hand firmly.

"Let's hope so"I went out of the Principal's office.

I look over my timetable to see what I've got this semester 2"Mathematics, Chemistry, Media Arts, and Science. Nice courses".

I begin to walk to my first period class which is on the second floor room 202. Ok Hiccup your pretty neat the door, remember what happen last time Hiccup things get a little heck, I inhale and exhale a few times"f##k it".

Before the bell rang Teacher said something"ah you must be Hiccup yes?"she ask kindly.

Everyone turn their head at me"uhh...yes"I fake a slight smile.

"Excellent please take a seat Mr Haddock"she pointed out a empty seat beside a blonde girl.

I walk to the seat and sat down.

"Ok class, I hope your first semester was successful, and this will be too"her name is Mrs. Brenda the teacher.

I feel like I'm being watch right now. And hearing girls talking about me.

 **Astrid P.O.V**

I was at my locker putting my books in"hey Astrid!"I turn and see Ruffnut.

"Oh hey Ruff"I greet back and close my locker.

"How's morning?"she ask.

"Good I guess, and tired"I grumble and we sat on the floor.

"Same"she toe lied and begin texting on her phone.

"Where's the others at?"I ask as I wonder where's the other friends of ours, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Jack, Punzie, Anna, Camicazi, and Elsa our big group.

"It seems the bell's gonna ring"I sigh and head to Mathematics class"c'mon Ruff let's go before we're late. Again".

"Don't worry Asteid this semester is better, no slacking and focus on school work"she encouraged.

[Classroom]

I sat at the front because I know I'm very focus on teaching, well sort of.

"It seems that all students are here oh wait, where's..."

Bell rang and suddenly this boy came to class what the, my cheeks start feeling a little heat up.

"Excellent, please take a seat mr Haddock"the boy went and took a glance of the empty seat that was next to me and I feel kinda blushing deeply in my cheeks.

I had this feeling before, Haddock huh must be Stoick's son? I quickly took a glance at Hiccup wait Hiccup! Hiccup Haddock is it really him!


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Stupid! Math! Questions! Ugh! I hate them. And look at Hiccup he's really into the questions, I took a quick peek of where he's at and he's like oh my god he's almost done, even though Mrs Bevilacqua **[I'd change the last name sorry]** assign us to do only 10 questions in the front and back page.

It seems the bell is gonna ring, I packed my math textbook in my backpack, and took out my cellphone since it's only 4 minutes of class left. I'm telling you math is not my thing.

Then suddenly I receive a text saying

'Staring much lol'I turn my head and see Ruffnut grinning away.

I roll my eyes

'In your dreams Ruff'I text back while I'm walking to the Chemistry class.

I got in class and take a quick glance the classroom where to sit then I spotted Anna.

"Astrid over here!"Anna waves at me.

I smile and walk to her and sat next to her"at least someone in my class".

"Go figure"Anna murmured.

All of sudden Hiccup enters the classroom, I'm my gosh he's in Chemistry too. I couldn't help but playing with my braid hair, I feel so weird around Hiccup it's different than last time I saw him, after he left Berk.

[Lunch Time]

Cafeteria

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

That was a badass Chemistry, I find myself standing at cafeteria thinking where to sit and eat. Mom barely didn't bought food yesterday since we're busy unpacking, so she must be shopping by now or organizing the furniture, or doing some wallpaper work.

"Hiccup!"I flinched and I saw Snoutlout.

"Uncle Stoick didn't tell us you're guys be moving back home".

"Ah Snotlout it's been awhile"I chuckled.

"Awhile, more like a long time bro"he gave me a fist bump.

"Hey whatcha come sit with us?"he suggested.

"Well um, I suppose it won't hurt"I sigh.

"Cool just follow"I follow him and ended up on the table of 8 people I think.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"I think really think I should go"I grumble and took a bite of salad.

"Oh c'mon Astrid it'll be fun, just find someone to go with and maybe it'll be funnier"she nudges my arm and I understood that ?

"What the. No Ruffnut! I'm not that kind of girl who does it right away"I exclaim.

"Oh! I know what she means!"I look over at Jack grinning away"oh what ever Jack"I roll my eyes.

"Hey guys!"We all turn and see Snotlout with...Hiccup approaching us.

"Yo guys I would want you to meet Hiccup"Snotlout sat down and Hiccup sort of sat beside Jack which is both face at us.

"Yo Hiccup its me Jack"he point out.

"This is Anna, that's Elsa, Tuffnut over there, Fishlegs there working on his feel experiment"Snotlout points out to all of us.

"Hey I heard that!"he retort and I laugh.

"Ruffnut, Punzie is MIA probably at her hair design class oh some shit like that"I roll my eyes.

"And that's. Astrid right across the table between you two"he finishes.

"Huh, nice to meet you all"Hiccup greets.

"It's nice meeting you Hiccup"Elsa waves.

I couldn't help but stare...

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Wow these people shall be good friends unlike Berserker, I sort of have only two friends there which is I'm kind of awkward and slightly shy but I'll get used of it. So that her name Astrid now where I heard that name before, I recognize that name somewhere.

"So who talks first, you talk first or I talk first?"I ask awkwardly and they sort of laugh of my statement.

"So Hiccup what do you think of Berk High?"I blink and Jack asks.

"It's cool, like the structure, good education and like the pizza"I like pizza, I'm a pizza lover.

"Ha, nice"Jack chuckles.

"Well I'm off catch ya'll later"Tuffnut left the table.

"Oh son of a b##ch!"I quickly turn my head and seeing Astrid frustrating on her phone.

"My phone doesn't wanna work!"She aggressively said.

"Here, I'll fix it"I quickly took out of her hands and simply do what I do best when something else like this happens to phones.

Few minutes later...

"And it should be good"I hand her back her phone and she quickly look over it.

"Oh my god thank you Hicccup"she smiles then suddenly something hits through my brain, Astrid Hofferson the same girl who was at the playground with me long ago.

"Y-y-your welcome A-Astrid"I stuttering said, ugh why do I stutter.

She giggles at my stuttering words to say.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh he fixed my phone and he did it within few minutes, wow he's good, and his stuttering words I couldn't help by his cute act.

"Hey Hiccup would you mind fixing my phone?"We both look at Jack.

"Sure what's wrong with it?"he asks as he shows his hand to check his phone.

"It sort circuit on itself I don't know why"

"I'm gonna go, I don't wanna hear this again"Anna and Elsa left the table.

"I should go too later guys"Snoutlout left.

"Okay"Hiccup said awkwardly, and his emerald eyes, wow he's dreaming oh quit Astrid!

"I fixed your phone"Hiccup said.

"Thanks dude so what was the problem?"Jack grabs his phone.

"Well, I can't say"Hiccup mumbled.

"Ohhh, I get it now"Fishlegs spoke up.

"Hey I couldn't help it and plus I gotta go too"Jack stands up"later guys"he waves.

Just me, Ruff-

"Ima go find Cami"Ruffnut stands up and left before I was gonna ask something.

Just me, Fishlegs and Hiccup

"Oh snap! I gotta go too"Fishlegs stands and quickly pace his way out of the cafeteria.

"Well, this is. So Astrid"Hoccup fold his arms and couldn't even stare at me.

"I think I should go too"He spoke up and left the table.

I decided to follow him and talk to him about 13 years ago I think that was long ago...


	3. Chapter 3: Follow That Hiccup

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I shouldn't follow Hiccup he might think I'm his stalker, I'll just be patience I'm sure he'll talk to me eventually. I decide to head the other hallway to go to my locker to drop off my books of Mathematics.

While I was walking I bump into Ruffnut"oh hey Ruff what are you doing?"I ask.

"I'm just heading to my locker, you?".

"Same let's walk together"we walk to our lockers which is her locker's around the corner.

"Say Astrid, what do you think of Hiccup?"I shake my head a little.

"Umm he's okay, stutters much but he's okay".

"Okay for you"she nudges my arm.

"What no!"I retorted and trying to figure out which is my combo lock again"oh g$d damn it!".

"20-02-20 Astrid"I raise my eyebrow.

"Thanks for telling me".

"No problem, I gotta go, laters"she left.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I should take a cruise around the school to know my surroundings, at least several people recognize me which is good. There's like 3 or 4 floors plus the creepy ass basement, I heard some students telling that Mr Smiley is at the basement or what ever he does down there and that I don't wanna know best. Well I went around the school ain't much around but its special alright, then suddenly I see Astrid by her locker trying to reach out her books then one of her books fell off. I quickly pick up the textbook.

"Here you go Astrid"I show her textbook.

"Oh Hiccup thanks"she grab it and puts it back.

"So which class your going next?"I ask.

"Media Arts"she replied and my eyes went wide.

"Hey I'm in that class too"I chuckle slightly.

"Oh my god no way. I bet your in science class too huh?"How does she know.

I chuckle"you guessed it".

"Wow we could be class buddies"she cheer.

"Ha, we should".

[Media Arts 11]

"Ok Hiccup don't be so imputed on this course"she sits down beside me and turns on the computer.

"Why jealous much?"I smirk and the bell rang.

"Ok class I'm Mr. Diana welcome to Media Arts grade 11 course, now I'm sure your first semester was busy, but this semester will be nothing but media arts, advertisements, etc, so login the computers and go to photoshop to fool around with it to see what you know ok".

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I just gotta learn the basics of Photoshop and I should be good by then. Hiccup is already making a some sort of design of an dragon.

"What the? He said play around with it Hiccup?"I exclaim.

"Hey, I have computer skills, I know all about Photoshop".

"Oh great your gonna kick ass on this course then huh?"I ask sarcastically.

"Yup".

[After School]

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

Classes are down now time to head on home but I don't live far and that's why I love walking, so does reading, like my comic books of Dragons they are so cool I just wish Dragons are real or I wish Toothless was a Dragon. I'll be flying all around the world adventurous, but I guess it's a silly dream or what not in my imagination.

"Hiccup!"I stop and look around for that voice and it was Astrid.

"Astrid hi, what's up"I greet as she stops running and normally walk with me.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you're walking home?"she ask.

"Yeah I'am wanna walk with me?"I ask nicely.

"Sure I live just next street so it shouldn't be a problem"we walk for minutes and it was kinda awkward.

"So, how's classes"I spoke.

"Ugh terrible I'm so dumb at math"she frown"but I'm good at chemistry, media arts, and science 11, that's for sure how bout you?".

"Fine fine, all my classes are A okay".

She scoffed"of course they are, I just saw you four times in those classes of completing your assign homework for the day but you end up finishing your homework and work in class, so yeah you must be an Academic then?"she ask and I nod.

"You're gotta be kidding, how did you do it?"I look at her confusingly.

"Umm I don't understand"I stop and look left and right for any incoming vehicles.

"Like how can you get so high in classes?".

"What"I straight up look at Astrid.

"Oops"Astrid looks down and giggle"not in that away I mean".

"Oh you just gotta understand it and that's it"I exclaim and we walk across.

"Really, huh"Astrid stops talking.

We both made it to my house"you want me to walk you home?"I smirk.

"Don't be pushy, I'm Astrid Hofferson I could walk myself home"she then looks at my house"I always wonder I'll see this house again closer, someone living in it"she sigh"Hiccup"She then looks up at me.

Astrid then punches my arm surprisingly"ow! What the hell!"I retort and ruffly smooth my arm?

"That's for leaving me unexpectedly".

"And that's"Astrid stopped but stare.

I couldn't help but stare at her blue sapphire eyes, wow they're beautiful, she then came closer to me a few inches apart. Astrid then hugs me in passion, I was surprise but then I realize that we haven't seen each other for a long time so I hug back too.

"And that's for coming home, I'm glad you came back home Hiccup, and also I still have that stuff bear you've gave me".

"What, you still have it?"I ask surprisedly.

she giggles"of course I do".

Then she went off walking to the other street"see you tomorrow Hiccup and welcome home"she waves.

"See you later"I wave back.

As I got inside the house Toothless jumps on me and start licking. Again.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!"I retort and chuckle at my German shepherd dog.


	4. Chapter 4: Going At The Mall Be Like

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It's 4:03 and I'm just in the living room trying to set up the television and tv stand since dad, is setting up at work. Mom is out and she unpacked half of the moving stuff, only left is the living room furniture and trash to clean up back at the yard. I think I remember that I have an treehouse at the backyard, I think. I finally set up the television, I plug in the cord and the tv turns on, well how bout that. Toothless is at the front chilling waiting for Dad and Mom to arrive home, our old home in Berk, I clearly remember all the streets in my neighbourhood. As I went to the back of the house opening the backdoor seeing leafs old tree branches around the freakin backyard oh g$d damnit.

I walk around the yard seeing slight flashbacks of my 4 year old life when I was a little brat, suddenly I spot the treehouse, it hasn't been broke down or haven't gotten old. I went to the tree climb up and enter my treehouse.

"Edge"I murmured to myself seeing the name beside the door to the treehouse"time to clean up".

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Got home chilling at the couch watching tv, flipping through channels seeing what's on. I spot my dog Stormfly coming towards me and lay next to me on the couch.

"Hey Girl"I greet as I slowly pet Stormfly"guess who I met?"I smiled.

"Bark bark?"If she understands me.

"Hiccup, my old friend since I was a little kid"I said to her.

Suddenly I receive a text from Elsa

'Hi Astrid wanna hang out at the mall with the others?'I read her text message.

'Ok I'll be there in an hour'I text back.

'Ok, laters'.

I got up from the couch and quickly jog upstairs to my room and freshen up abit. Few minutes later I went downstairs said goodbye to Stormfly and head to the city bus-stop to wait for my bus to take me to the mall. I tap my foot waiting for the darn bus to arrive makes me frustrating since the bus doesn't come on time in their schedule, typical.

[Mall]

Head in to the food court where I suppose to meet my friends.

"Hey Astrid over here!"I spot the group sitting beside the Starbucks stand, I start walking to them.

"Hi Astrid"Elsa greets to me.

"Hi"I greet back and say on the seat"where are the boys at?"I ask.

"They're at GameStop you know how boys are"Ruff grumbled.

"Oh"I muttered and look around"of course".

"So. Girls, what you think of semester 2?"ask Anna.

"Mines fine actually"said Cami.

"My classes are nice"said Ruff.

"It's going great"said Elsa before she drank her smoothie.

"Oh mine is awesome"I lied.

"Because Hiccup's in your classes"Ruffnut irritated.

"What no! As if"I glare at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut snickers and stop"besides I haven't see you that happy before".

"Oh shut up"I mumbled and get up to order a muffin from Starbucks.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I texted my Mom that I'm going to the Mall to see if some stores are the same or not, so I took the city bus, I got there and as I glaze the whole mall, it's a bit different. I walk inside and kept looking at the small stores that's been new here, well, for me at least. I head to the food court to get wifi and maybe get a cup of Starbucks.

Well Dad gave me 500 bucks to shop for myself since we're like rich, oh and also I didn't mention that I need to find me a part time job, that way my Dad won't give me money in the future because I want to do it on my own. Plus since he's the Mayor of Berk now, Spitelout, Snoutlout Dad, just fill in for him when we all moved out to the place we have no choice to go, Berserker Bay City.

Suddenly I then spot. Astrid. By the Starbucks stand. Maybe I should go start shopping and have coffee later.

"Yo Hiccup! Come over here dude!"I saw Jack waving while he's coming out out of GameStop.

I walk to GameStop and see the other guys along with a new video game"Yo Hiccup you gotta buy this new game called Dragons".

I raise my eyebrow"Dragons?".

"Yes and you could creat your own Dragon, travel around the world, build your own village and its online too"Fishlegs explain.

"Once I get home, I'm gonna start playing this and build my army"Tuffnut enthusiastically said.

"Wow"I then notice the poster that's says Dragons.

"I'll think about that".

"Dude you should come sit with us"said Jack.

I thought about it for a second"ok".

"Sweet, let's go".

We all walk to Starbucks where they all sit which is the big group of friends.

"Oh hi Hiccup"Elsa greets.

"Hi, so you guys pretty much hangout at the mall?"I ask and I sounded like a completely idiot.

"Sometimes"Anna replied.

I then walk to the Starbucks stand and I was behind Astrid and she notice my presences"Hi Hiccup"she smiled.

"Hey Astrid so um...you getting coffee too?"I ask.

"Nah just the muffin"She replied.

"What are you up to?"she ask.

"I was just gonna shop around see what I need"I explain and notice the Starbucks worker came to the cashier along with a bag.

"And here's your blueberry muffin miss"she hold it up and Astrid picks it up"thanks".

Astrid went to her seat with the other girls and I notice a sly grin on their faces, weird.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Aw look how you two are so close"Punzie teases and I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh what ever Punzie"I grumbled and reach out my muffin.


	5. Chapter 5: Not In Love Maybe

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Evening

Pretty much I'd finish all my homework that I was told to do, well the teachers tell us to do. Wow just one day I've made friends so quick and also I see her again. Astrid Hofferson. At least she remembers me and she save my teddy ted teddy bear if I remember correctly, when we were 4 years old. Got the stuff I need this semester, clothes, supplies, and food.

I don't really play video games that much so I accidentally buy the Dragons video game since its related to Drawings and also my books that I red. Went to my sketch book and suddenly my fingers are automatic control to reveal that I drawn was Astrid, oh my god even my own self is thinking about Astrid those beautiful sapphire eyes, golden hair, sweet smile, oh god why I'm thinking of her I should be unpacking my sh#t now. Can't beat puberty. Few minutes I finished drawing Astrid and a name on top saying Divine Beauty ❤️.

"What'd you think Toothless?"I show him my drawing.

He glare at my drawing and barks"thanks bud".

Toothless, usually when I talk to him he understands me like if I ask him a question or even a statement he barks one for yes or barks twice for no, but the coolest part is that he has retractable teeth wow. The vent Doctor couldn't believe that no dog had never have retractable teeth before in life and it's the rarest thing to have so Toothless is a special dog.

"Hiccup!"my Mom called out downstairs.

"Yes!"I respond wondering what she wants.

"Dinner's ready!".

"Ok mom!"I yell out and close my sketch book.

I walk down the staircase and head to the kitchen seeing my mom and dad about to eat.

"Ah son, how was your day?"Dad ask as he took a bite of the broccoli soup.

"My day was nice, I bumped into Snotlout, and his other friends that I think I remember a while back and also went shopping for my needs"I explain and sat down on the chair.

My Mom place dog food on Toothless's bowl"here you go boy enjoy"she murmured.

"How was yours Dad?"I ask casual.

"Oh just getting settle at my job as being the former Mayor long ago-".

"Really Dad?!"I ask surprisedly with a mouth full of fish.

Dad chuckles"yes it seems that Spitelout your uncle wants me be the Mayor again since he thought that I'm the better Mayor, so I said yes and I'm starting next week to get confirm from the council".

"That's good dear"Mom complimented.

"How bout you Mom"I ask.

"Well I've been cleaning the house, unpacking, and also got my job back as well for some reason"She smile.

"Huh, small world"I grumbled.

After dinner I went to the Edge to set up my stuff to fit more like home, let's hope I don't end up sleeping on my treehouse. I open up my chest with a lot of things that I collected over the years, some are special and some are rare.

Toothless then came in and sniff the whole area"what's the matter smell a squirrel or something"I tease and he gave me a low growl as in oh shut up.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I've been thinking of Hiccup all evening and I can't sleep, ugh! Just stop already he's only a boy and a friend don't expect me to date him within just a day. I cuddle myself in my soft blanket and snuck my head deeply on my marshmallows pillow. A thought came in my head, I got up from my bed head to my closet and look for that teddy bear Hiccup gave me, I know I still have I wouldn't throw it away it's a friendship gift after all. Finally I found it, wow no damage or anything, suddenly I spot a little name tag beside it's stuffed leg, it says Hiccup and Astid, ok that's cute but it's funny how he spelled my name wrong. I went back to my bed and cuddle the teddy bear and finally fell asleep.

 **[Morning]**

I open my eyes quick and hit my snooze button really fast before it sets an alarm.

"Beat you"I said and did a quick stretch as I get up from my bed.

 **[After Morning Routine]**

Walking to my locker to get my useless school books, well at least I'm close to him eh...

Saw Ruffnut arguing with her bro

"Your so stupid I mean c'mon we can't get"she grumbles.

"Hey at least I think sis"Tuffnut snarl.

I walk to them"okay empty heads what's this about?"I said with less interest in their problem.

"Well Astrid we tried getting two dogs but our Mom said we could only get one dog"Ruffnut explains.

"Hey I called dibs on the name"Tuffnut spokes out.

"Hey aren't you mad that we could only share one dog?!"Ruffnut retorts.

"Umm let me think"I roll my eyes to see Tuffnut acting dumb as usual but he's still my friend though.

"Uhh yes, yes I'm mad! I mean I was gonna name my dog belch"what the.

"That's the weirdest name I've ever heard in my entire life"Ruffnut sarcastically said.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one whose gonna name the dog Barf"Tuffnut grumbles.

I couldn't help but a slight laugh

"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone for awhile so laters"I left the twins and headed to the cafeteria.

God those two are always arguing, but they're funny.

Seen Fishlegs reading. A book called biology the hardest class and k truly hated in my life.

"Sup Fishlegs"I greet and sat across the table.

"Hi Astrid"a simply greet not paying attention of my presence typical Fishlegs.

"Have you seen-"

"Your boyfriend, nope"He snorted.

I gasp"he's not my boyfriend Fishlegs"I hissed and glared.

"Okay okay Astrid I was only kidding"Fishlegs raise his hands for defence.

"Just don't make wisea$$ jokes about us K"I said and Fishlegss agrees.

I saw Punzie walking towards and sat next to me"morning"she greets smiling.

"Morning".

"Good morning".

"You seen your boyfriend yet"She teases me.

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!"I retort.

"Whose your boyfriend?".

I turn and see Hiccup.

Oh sh-


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Sass Me Boy

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Shells, me and my big mouth, I wonder Hiccup got suspicions by now. Dang it Anna brings out a subject of Hiccup and me being a couple, I mean well...

"Umm nobody, we we were just talking about. Girl stuff. That you don't know of, because because you're a boy"I stutter.

"Oh gosh, I've not heard Astrid stutter before"Anna smirk.

I gave Anna a death glare and I stomped on her right front.

"Ow hey!".

"Right"Hiccup said awkwardly"I think I'm gonna go to the homeroom, so I'll see you there"He walks off, I couldn't help but watch him leave dreamily oh my god!

"Ooh Astrid you prev"Anna said in a childish voice and nudging my arm.

I blush like a tomato"shut up Anna!".

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I don't understand girls with their "talk" I quote, at least she's funny and awkward like me. Suddenly I saw Jack walking to his locker.

"Sup Jack"I greet at the white headed guy.

"Oh hey Bruh what's up?"We did a fist bump.

"Not much just heading to class"I said and he gave me a weird look.

"Dude it's 15 minutes early?"He raise his brow.

"I know I'm just still new here and I kinda don't know where to find you guys"I nervously said.

"Here's my number and I'll text you the numbers for the other guys"He gave me him number, I start typing the number and I heard the vibration of Jack's Phone.

He reach it out from his pocket adding me as his contact"you're a official a friend Bruh".

"Thanks, now I just add the others".

Minutes later school bell rang but I was first in class, they probably think I'm such a schoolboy.

All of sudden Astrid came in class and sat next to me instead of sitting with her friend, wow it's awkward why I'm so awkward.

"Alright class second day of semester 2 let's review the homework I assign you to do. I hope so"Mrs Bevilacqua glaring at the guys except me, I'd finished my homework.

"Hey Astrid? Where's your homework?"I ask nicely.

"In my backpack but it's not all done"She mumbles and tilt her head to stare at me.

Wow even her eyes is so beautiful up close, looks like I got the best seat in the house. Don't tell her I said that.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

His eyes is so gorgeous! And the way he asks me about my homework I melted, okay I think I said that to much. Dang I have to get with this stupid Period.

"Astrid. Astrid. Asstrrridd!".

And the way he said my name repeatedly makes me

"Astrid!"I shook of my day dreamily session and I look up and Mrs Bevilacqua gave me an unamused glare.

"Did you do your homework Miss Hofferson?"She strictly ask.

"Yeah"I lied.

"Really? Show me?"She ask and Hiccup gave me a smirk.

"Ummm there's a lot of books in my backpack to pull it out"I said excused.

She raise her brow"We'll deal with this later Miss Hofferson"she walks away and turn on her computer to use the smart board for the math lesson.

"Nice move"Hiccup said.

"Don't rat me out Haddock"I slightly kick his left foot.

"Ooh ouch your breaking my heart"He sarcastically said to me. To Me! Nobody sass me!

"Don't sass me boy"I whisper close to his ear.

Hour later waiting for the bell to ring for our second period class, Chemistry. Hiccup's never gonna leave my sight, curse you "Period".

I sit next to Hiccup again in Chemistry, maybe I got so attach to him, well he left us during our kindergarten year but I guess I didn't forget and I still have his teddy Ted bear.

Lunch time now I'm just about to eat lunch with my friends, Hiccup I lost sight of him during the crowd of students.

"Yo Astrid!"I then spot Ruffnut wave her arm at me.

"Hey, ready to go eat?"I ask.

"By starving your self Astrid, yes"She smug.

"Oh please I'm not those kind of girls who want to be pretty"I narrow my eyes to the popular girls we pass by.

"How bout Hicccup"Ruffnut nudges my arm.

"What about him?"I lied in a fake I don't care voice.

"I seen the look on your face every time you see him. Ah young love"She said in a dreamily voice.

"As if! Hiccup's just another boy okay"I lied and glare at her.

"Okay sorry, just teasing you"She frowns and walks to the line of students at the cafeteria. Yup another day at school for you.

When school ended I was walking home until I spotted Hiccup at the park sitting on the bench while talking on his phone

"Hey! Hicc!"I call out.

He spotted as I closely approach him.

"I'll call you back, bye"He hang up his phone.

"Who were you talking to?"I ask him.

"Mom"He move to the other side of the bench letting me to sit next to him.

"Oh"I said.

"Hey, wanna talk?"I ask.

"Talk about what?"

"Things like, how you been and all"I said.

"Alright".

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

18 minutes...

Just hanging out with Astrid at that moment talking and talking over the things that we've been doing through out the years I was telling her it's way different at Berserker region but I know a few people live there and I don't wanna describe who though.

"Wow I bet you were scared to be over there?"she says.

"Not really, I got a few friends there, sort of"I scratch the back of my neck.

"A few"she questioned.

"A few"I said softy.

"Well atleast you made a lot of friends here now huh?"she nudges my arm.

"No kidding"I chuckle"Just for like a day".

We stopped talking and it was getting awkward again, why I'm so awkward around her.

"So..."I speak.

"So..."Astrid twirl her bangs.

"What kind of fun you do around here, when you're bored?"I ask.

"Usual I hang out with the girls but some reason they're busy"She explain. What do I tell you, Girls with their business.

"I like your Phone cover"I compliment.

"Thanks it's from that Finding Dory movie"She said while showing me her phone.

"I liked that movie too, childhood"I smile.

"Yeah"She nudges my arm playfully"childhood Bestie".

"We're Besties?"I then had butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course, your a friend right and your the best"She smile.

"Thanks. Nobody hasn't said that to me in a while"I look at her eyes.

"A while?"She said confusingly.

"Yeah, I'll tell you the details later"I look over my other hand.

"Ok"She said but in a concern voice.

"Hey you wanna...go watch a movie?"I ask nervously.

She smile"ok let's go"she grab my hand and she kinda drag me to the movies.


	7. Chapter 7: Hicc

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

We're at the Theatres eager to choose a movie, well maybe I'll let her choose.

"What you want to watch?"I ask staring at the screen list.

"Since its February, something funny?"She said.

"How about The secret life of Food?""

"Nah"

" Smurfs 3 ?"

"Seen it"

Hiccup tried to think of an movie that she'd never watched yet.

"Let's watch I Wish You Were Mine"She point out and I suddenly notice that it's a Romance what the..

"Umm, uh you sure?"I ask stuttering.

"Yes"She replied dragging me to the box office.

"Ummm okay"I said and walk towards the box office.

"Hi, how can I help you?"said the Woman.

"Two tickets to I Wish You Were Mine"I said.

"Why certainly, two tickets to the young couple"I start blushing.

"No no no no, we're not a couple just just"I stutter like a complete idiot.

Astrid giggles"we're just best friends"she said.

"Yeah, best friends, for a few days"I mumbled.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I lied about the movies he'd mention, I wanted to watch a romantic movie with him, wow couple days already and I'm falling for him. Oh my god I have a crush on him. Well it happens now or days with girls experience this. Some people.

"35 minutes to wait for the movie to start"He said"wanna wait or wanna play at the arcade"He point out the arcade across the box office.

"Ok"

We both walk to the arcade seeing a pac man machine with four players to play, a dance mat, basketball shoot out and the most annoying game I've ever played STALKER. That game clearly stoled all my money, there was a prize that I really really wanted, an Super digital camera that has clear view to take a clear picture.

"Hey Astrid wanna play pac man?"Hiccup ask as he hold his coin.

I smile"ok but I'm paying-"to late he slot his coin in the machine to begin the game.

"Oh my gosh Hicc you didn't have to-"

Suddenly Hiccup starts playing"hey! Don't start yet!"I got to the control panel and begin playing.

26 minutes of playing a few arcade games we decide to get in the theatre, good thing we got the best seats in the IMAX theatre, must be a good movie to see. Hopefully.

"Wow mostly couples"Hiccup whisper.

"I know"I look around the theatre seeing just couples, well I know they'll be couples because it's a romantic movie?

As a few trailers was shown in the screen the movie began playing.

The movie was over, ending part was sad but I didn't cry, it's embarrassing to cry.

"What'd you think of the movie"I ask while holding the drink.

"It's good"I lied I wanted to cry, I don't wanna show pity.

"Really?"Hiccup said slowly"pretty much all the women in the theatre cried"He smirk at me.

"This girl doesn't cry if she wanted too"I said in a seriously voice.

"Ooh ok"Hiccup raise his arms defensive.

"Don't sass me Boy"I playfully push him.

He laughs"ok ok".

I giggled at the awkward boy"you're such a Kissa$$".

"Maybe I'am"Omg such an smarta$$

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

At home doing my homework as usual, Toothless being lazy as usual, Dad working on his paperwork as it now, Gobber my godfather came for a visit, and Mom is watching tv.

"And done"I said cheerfully.

I went downstairs to grab a cup of juice"hey Dad, Hi Gobber"I greet.

"Hi Son"He doesn't look up just kept on his paperwork.

"Hella there Hiccup"Gobber waves with his prosthetic hand, it's really cool that he has one and get this, it's a robotic hand. I wonder what's it like to have a prosthetic part.

"Hard work?"I said reaching for the juice in the refrigerator.

Dad scoffed"you bet. I mean theses paperwork are now done correctly"He flip a page"that Spitelout's not organized".

"So Hiccup...who's the girl?"Dad ask.

"Astrid, she's an old friend"I said gulping my juice.

"Oh a friend you say, well my boy I don't wanna expect grandbabies to early"my eyes went wide and I choke on my juice.

"D-d-dad! We're talking about this now?! At this age?!".

Dad chuckle"you're 16 Son, eventually this teen year is when-"

"Okay Dad!"I blush and Gobber starts laughing.

"Your puberty is developing feelings, raging hormones basically and-"

"Alright alright I got it"I set my cup down.

"What are you men talking about?"Mom poke her head in the kitchen door wondering what were talking.

"Hiccup's here got himself a Lass"Gobber grins.

"Aw really who?"Mom cross her arms looking at me.

"Astrid"I pouted like a idiot.

"Aww I remember, that girl you always talk about since you were my baby"

"Mom"I cried.

Parents eh

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

it's great to him again it's like I'am so stuck with him and we're like total besties again. I wonder it's wrong to be best friends with a guy, because they fell in love anyway. But I'm friends with the other guys and I haven't fell in love with them. Ew.

I start doodling my notebook thinking what to draw, I'm bored it's not even 10pm yet, usual I sleep before 11 but hey it's only Thursday.

Suddenly a idea came into my mind, I reach out my phone, click Facebook and search for Hiccup's profile, I decide to add him, you know just to be friends and all. I send him the request and he accepted it.

"Oh my god he add me!"I cover my mouth knowing I'm to excited, period is here and sometimes I can't control my feelings.

Me: hey

Hiccup: hey

Me: hows Hicc up to this evening? ?

Hiccup: good, just bored, you? ?

Me: just bored waiting for the time to pass

Hiccup: is that so ?

Me: yupp

We chat for awhile until one of us fall asleep which is me, my phone slip through my hand knowing. I'm deeply falling a sleep.

Hiccup: Astrid?

Hiccup: sleeping already?

Hiccup: goodnight Astrid...? ﾟﾘﾴ


	8. Chapter 8: Hiccstrid Begins

**Astrid P.O.V**

I'am gonna die if I don't finish this freakin test!?

Why this has to be so hard I mean who under stands this, of course I know Hiccup does, I guess he's the brains then Fishlegs.

And today is, FRIDAY!

My favourite day of the week!

I sigh of relief that I'm done the test but I did study"You think you did fine on the test?"Hiccup asks as he twirls his pencil.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard"it was hard.

"Really? Then why you were struggling?"He smirk and pointing with his pencil.

"I wasn't"I glare"plus why were you staring at me?".

Hiccup drops his pencil on the floor"I I wasn't, I was just checking?"He said nervously.

"Checking me out Haddock?"I said as I look to him from head to toe.

He blush and lean closer to my ear"don't be so certain Hofferson"he whispers

"Oh you'll be Haddock"I was few inches apart to his hot adorable face oh gods.

Lunch time now, pretty much some of the students are planning what to do this weekend, me I'm just gonna chill at home, watching Netflix all day.

"Any plans this weekend Astrid?"Elsa ask.

"I'm just gonna stay home. You?"

"I gotta go do a dance tryout"She replied and Anna was snickering.

"Oh my god Elsa, are you s-"Cami ask surprisedly.

"What no! As if"She cross her arms.

"She's doing ballet"Anna quoted.

"Well good for you"I said, I should get a hobby, not just watch Netflix all day or texting.

"You should get a apart time job Astrid"Cami said with an unamused tone like I just be lazy all day.

"Hey finding a job is hard work okay, plus my last part time job didn't go so well, but I did save a lot of cash"showing off my wallet at them, rolling their eyes and don't care look.

"Yeah but how long it's gonna last though?"Elsa ask.

"Probably a month"I mumble.

"Or a week, because us girls always go shopping"Anna laughs.

"Oh shut up"I mumble and drink my water bottle.

After school I went to my locker to put my textbooks in and head on home until I see Hiccup approaching me.

"Hey Hicc, any plans this weekend?"I ask nicely and shut my locker.

"Just staying home and do some homework"He said, doing his combination on his lock.

"Such a school boy"I tease.

He scoffed"what about you?".

"I got work"I lied.

"BS you'll probably gonna stay home and watch some tv or being so dramatic on Facebook or snapchat"He turn his head to face me with a sly grin and unlock his locker.

I stood there"As if"

"Right"He says slowly and grab his books, putting them in his backpack and closing his locker.

"I know how girls are these days, snapchat, Facebook, and Instagram. Social media"He said.

"Oh whatever Hicc"I cross my arms but couldn't help but smile"you just know me to well Haddock. Creeping up my profile or what?"I put my hands by my hips.

"What?! No I wasn't"He nervously said and tried to walk away from me.

"I thought so"I smirk at the poor boy"anyways I'll see you on Monday"I walk away and waved at the Awkward boy.

"Bye"He said waving at me back.

By the time I got home, I crash landed on my bed sighing and tired, I gotta go to the store to buy my munchies.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Clicking through channels nothing good to watch but The Walking Dead season 7 wow good season so far, that person, I was expecting that person to be not Bat but I guess I was wrong. And suddenly I stop to a reptile show.

Then Toothless jump in the couch and sat beside me"sup Bud"I pet him.

"What to do this weekend Bud?"I ask as I rub behind his ear.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Get a part time job maybe?"

"Bark!"

"Fine, I'll start tomorrow"I said tiredly. Toothless raise his paw and place it by my shoulder.

"Ok fine I'll feed you, you Big Baby bo"I tease.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Saturday already, searching movies on Netflix, nothing but love movies, oh wait it's because it's February that's why. Well some movies I like, maybe a action movie or something horror. I like to get scared it's fun hiding in my fleece blanket and get excited of the scenes playing.

So I decide to text Hicc

Astrid: hey

Hiccup: hey

Astrid: how's your weekend so far Hicc?

Hiccup: oh so splendid, I'm just at home chilling. You?

Astrid: watching a movie

Hiccup: nice :) what is it?

Astrid: (F/M)

Hiccup: awesome movie ?

Astrid: yeah

I stopped texting and continue on the movie. Suddenly a doorbell rang, I sigh and get up from my bed, go downstairs and see who it is.

Then the doorbell rang three times, I know who it is"Hey Ruffnut"I greet.

"Hey Astrid"she greet and I let her in.

"Where's your parents?"

"At my grandparents"I replied walking to my room with her.

"Cool"She said.

"What brings you here?"I ask curiously at the girl.

"Just wanna hang out"We reach to my room and she crash landed on my cushion"plus maybe we should have a girls day".

Ugh girls day, every time she says that, it's about boys"Okay spill the beans Ruff".

"Well"She lean up and grab my iPhone"Holy Thor, you have Hiccup as your lock screen?".

My eyes went wide and soon I quickly grab my iPhone and shut it off"Don't be noisy?! And plus that's not Hiccup. It's just Chandler".

She raise a brow and snicker"oh Astrid I know you like him"

"Proof"I said glaring at the blond.

"Girls always have their crushes as their lock screen background and also he send you a text"She pointed out at my left pocket.

"Ugh!Ruffnut!"I bring it out and turn it back on.

"That's your average life Astrid"She laughs and I sat at the wag of my bed.

"Okay fine I like Hiccup, he's just so amazing at things he does and I had feelings for him"I blushed by saying all the things about him and Ruffnut stood there fangirling about it.

"I got a ship name for you both!"She rise up from my cushion.

"What is it?"I mumbled.

"Hiccstrid!"

My face turn to fifty shades of red"I kinda like it"I muttered.

"I know you would"She smirk.

I finally got my IPhone on and saw Hiccup's message.

Hiccup:snapchat Nightfury10

I then smile

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Sunday today ad I'm at the Edge treehouse, doing some drawings of the new logo I'm gonna put by the door hole.

"What do you think Bud?"I show Toothless my new logo. He barks and chase his tail meaning he likes it.

"Thanks Bud".

I took a picture of the new logo and post it on Facebook and Snapchat.

I got 18 likes on the picture so far from Facebook and on Snapchat Astrid send a message saying

Stormfly14: Perfection Haddock :)

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Oh my god it's Monday! That was a quick weekend like any other day. dang. I got to school but I felt like I was sleep walking.

I then spot Ruffnut, Elsa, and Anna checking their phones I sat beside Ruffnut who is drinking her milk.

"Morning"I sigh.

"Morning"all of them replied.

"Hey who's that?"Ruffnut point out to a strange Raven head girl that was walking towards a empty bench across us.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Girl

**Astrid P.O.V**

Monday Morning, the worst day ever.

"Hey who's that"I point out towards the two tables down.

"I don't know she seems new here"said Elsa looking at the new student.

"Great another newbie"Anna mumbles with a disgust look.

"Anna be nice"Elsa said to her younger sister.

I took a quick glance at the new girl, she has black jet long hair, grey hoodie, dark skinny jeans and purple nikes.

"She seems, ok"I said by looking at her body language with her looking down, arms cross.

"Great another Lesbo"Anna mumbles again and I gave her my Hofferson glare.

"Dang it Anna stop"Elsa commands.

"Wait whose a Lesbo?!"ask Punzie who then shown up behind us.

"Anyways how's your "best" time with Hiccup"Anna gave me a sly look.

My eyes went wide"ew! Anna I'am not ready for that!".

"I didn't mean that, I meant did you go to dates at all ".

"Oh"I blush deeply in my cheeks"not yet, but we went to the movies".

"Ok that's a date"Anna point out.

"It's not a date"I said In a tense voice.

"Well did he pay the tickets?"She ask.

"Yeah, but I bought the popcorn"I said.

"It's a date, he ask you to go to the movies didn't he?"Anna smirk evilly, not a evilly smirk just a best friend teasing.

"You know what I think I better take off to the library"I stand up raise my left and right to get off the bench seats.

I'm walking to the library, I need a science book of genetics sh#t

Suddenly I bump into someone"sorry"the girl said muttering.

I look up and see the new girl"no I'm sorry I guess I wasn't pay attention"She nervously laugh.

"Your new here?"I ask smiling encouraging the girl to not be afraid.

"Yeah just transfer here, you know moving in Berk"She didn't make eye contact just kept staring at the floor.

"Really".

"Mmhm, and it's like my first time being in a huge school"She shakely hold her arm.

I chuckle"that's how I feel too in my freshman year, I'm Astrid"I led out a hand to shake.

"Heather".

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I'm at the library reading my amazement book. Just kidding a comic book. You think I'm studying all the time, heck no I'm in a honour roll in my previous school, and it looks like I'm gonna be in the honour roll yet again.

"Yo Hiccup whatcha reading?"Jack asks and sit on the other chair.

"Big Hero 6"I simply said and hand him the comic for him to read.

"Huh? A group of Nerds decided to be Heroes?".

"Yeah, that's what's it about".

Jack snickers"Stan Lee is in this book too?!".

I nod"I love that guy! I'm like a super fan dude man!".

"Same".

Then I spot Astrid coming in, she look around and spotted me with a smile on her beautiful face God.

"Hey Hicc"She greets, what the heck she call me.

"Hey astrict"I smirk and she roll her eyes at me.

"Not the best nick name Hiccup"Astrid chuckles"since when'd you read comic books?".

"Hey some people does okay"I pout like a child way.

"That's so 20 century"She said in a bored tone.

"Where did you came from?"I ask.

"I know where she Came from if you get my drift"Snotlout snickers at his own joke.

"At the cafeteria with the girls, a new girl transfer here today"She explain of this new girl, well there are new comers transferring here still it's the second week of this second semester.

"I bump into her before I got here, she's shy and she's quiet"Astrid straight up said.

I chuckle"new friend?".

"I guess"She phase.

"Woah new girl eh, maybe I should do my pick up lines on this one"Snotlout slyly grins and breath to his hand making sure his breath isn't stink, I bet it is.

"Snot, I don't think she'll appreciate you"

"Why's that I'm heart broken more and more".

"It's because she's the quiet one, and it's always The Quiet One"A random guy pops out behind me.

"Since when do you know Heather?"

"I walk to go say hello and did my pick up lines, but all I got is silent death"He said jokingly and walks away.

"Who's that? Snot's long lost brother?"I ask.

"It's just a random guy who wants a girl"Astrid grumbles.

"Hey"Snotlout whine like he's offended"I'm offended".

I chuckle"I guess I'm offended too".

"Oh whatever you guys"Astrid pouted.

"Hey guys I think I'm in love"Fishlegs shown up with a huge grin on his face.

"Really"Astrid narrow her eyes"who? Ruffnut?"She teases and I laugh.

"Hey we're not a thing"He mumbles.

Astrid giggled, that giggled though. It's cute. The bell rang so we all went to our classes, Astrid's in my classes this semester, and suddenly this Heather girl was sitting in the back corner. I didn't bother her nor did anybody else. And then I realize it's Heather, The Heather I know from The horrible place I'd stayed at. I then felt angry inside knowing it was her game and fault of what happen that day.

Long story but that story have to wait suddenly I heard running echoes, Astrid came in right before the bell rang"close call"I said as I watch her setting her backpack by her side.

"No kidding, but I'm here"She said"Say, since when you have snapchat?".

"Well um I like to post my art work"I stated and she gave me an unamused look.

"You don't have friends on snapchat just me. You know that right Hicc?"She smile.

"Ok fine, I made the snapchat because I figure you'll have one"

"Since when do I have one?"

"Duh all girls have snapchat"I sarcastically said and point out a random girl whose taking a snapchat pic.

"Oh. Smarta$$"She playfully punches my arm.

"Hey, boy abuse"I pout and massages my left arm.

"I'm not"She argues giving me the look.

"Stop giving me that look it's it's-"

"Distracting you Haddock?"She smirk and stop looking.

I chuckle"it's not distracting, it's cute"I whisper.

I then saw a tilt of pink in her cheeks, okay she's totally blushing, one point for me.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Looking for those two catastrophe twins, right now they should be by the football field. Jocks are not my thing FYI. I spot them blabbering and complaining as usual. Love those twins, they're funny when they do something stupid. Earlier Hiccup made me blush I was embarrassed, nobody makes me blush and gets away with it, but at least he flirt with me. Guy knows how to flirt with a girl, I wonder why.

"Hey guys"I greet and wave.

"Sup Astrid"Tuffnut waves and flip the water bottle in front of him but fall.

"What the heck?"I raise a brow.

"Ha. See Tuff can't do it can you?"Ruffnut mocks.

"Shut up Sis, I just need to concentrate by using the Force"He opens his fingers and tries to lift the water bottle what the heck.

"Your weird"I sigh.

"I'm not weird, I'm intelligent"He sneers.

"Your intelligent weird ER"I tease and put my hand by my hip.

"I can't even get the bottle to stand"He grumbles then sat in the grass.

"Hey Astrid I bet you can't do it?"Ruffnut challenges and I hid a challenging smile.

"Ooh will see"I picked up the bottle, and flip it as hard as I can and it-


	10. Chapter 10: We First Met

Lands. Dang I'm good, Tuffnut stood there with a wide gasp.

"Hey that's cheating!"He whines.

"It's all in the wrist"I said cheering and grinning knowing I'm the best of everything, well not on Math.

"Jocks Astrid"Ruffnut said dreamily. I look where she was pointing and the Jocks passing by us.

I gave her a really look"Your type not mines".

"Oh c'mon Astrid just admit it, they cute especially...ERET"Ruffnut enthusiasm raise her arms to the sky.

"Oh please"I roll my eyes"you still had this obnoxious crush on Eret since freshman year. Just drop it already".

"I will not. Someday it'll happen between us, just have to believe in love Astrid"She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Believe in love"I phase.

"Sometimes I just wanna-"

"Hey girls and guy"Cami shows up with her left hand wave and her right hand holding up her books by her chest.

"Hey Cami"I greet"how's morning so far?".

"Oh just wonderful, I forgot to set off my alarm again because I was just watching The Walking Dead mid season episode".

"Ha. So do I. Four months ago was shocking"I exclaim.

"I know right, but sometimes the comics come true after all. You think Enid will die?"

"That depends. In the comics Carl likes someone else if I remember correctly"

"Chandler is so hot"Cami exclaim dreamily.

"Ew"Tuffnut gross out"I'm gonna look for the guys, you girls are so weird"He walks away.

I scoffed"boys".

"Since we're talking about boys for some reason. How's you and Hiccup?".

"We're getting there. We've been hanging out a lot lately, added eachother on snapchat, Facebook, exchange numbers and us been texting non stop, I couldn't help it".

"Good that's step two"

"What the heck you girls are talking about?"said Ruffnut from behind us looking confused.

"Uh nothing. Just girl talk we're having you know"

"About boys?"She ask.

"Ha. Of course, girls talk about boys all the time"

"Not all the time"I murmur knowing that I once in a while talk about Hiccup.

Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup.

Oh great now my subconscious is saying Hiccup repeatedly.

 **[After School]**

And I'm free from prison, finally. Heading home to do at least some homework this time like I slack off all day. I already send emails to some places to get a part time, if I get the job, I'll start saving up for a car, or tuition for college or university. I'd applied to certain places for me to attend.

"Hey beautiful"The voice I don't like hearing. Chad.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Go home, finish up my assignment that I wanted to do to boost up my marks which is I think I'm failing. Ha as if, my teachers were amazed of my education, they say I was remarkable person to succeed their classes than the other students.

I bump into someone which our books fell over the clean ass floor"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"The Girl said and it was any other than herself Heather.

"Oh it's just you"Heather said in a awkward tone.

"Yeah. Hey"I awkwardly said trying to keep it cool.

"Hey"She muttered.

Both of us finally face to face since that incident happen between us and her Big Brother.

"So..."I Broke the silent"Why'd come?".

"I came here to start over"She replied.

"And I thought you came here to hide"I said.

She crouch down to pick her books up and stand up"just don't talk to me Haddock"She walk away but I grab her arm.

"Does your brother knows?"

"No. Not yet, but nice to see you"She whisper and walk away.

If you want to know what happen, I used to date Heather way back at Berserker legion. Apparently her Big Brother was overprotective of his sister that I have no choice to broke up with her. She wasn't happy of it and we couldn't speak to each other. Luckily my dad got offer to work at Berk Hall again as the Mayor.

I then saw Astrid being harassed by these boys

"Hey! Leave her alone"I yell at the boys.

"Or what?!"The blond boy snarls.

"Or I'll personally break your leg and use it as my baseball bat!"Blond Boy flinches and decide to walk off.

"Your crazy!"He yells and disappear.

"That was easy"I said.

"That's because your the Mayor's son. If he hurts you, he'll be arrested and banned from Berk"Astrid explains.

"Holy, ever harsh"I said sarcastically but She laugh.

"Hey Hicc, thanks for helping earlier" She playfully touch her braid hair.

"Uh..your welcome"I scratches his back neck. Bad habit.

"So who were those guys?"I ask.

"Just some boys who wanted to get a girl before they graduate"

"They're 12 graders?"I said correctly.

She nod"yeah".

"Will I hope they fail"I said.

We both walk by the bus stop and exchange looks, I look away because I'am so awkward with this. If you know.

"Wanna walk our dogs to the park?"I ask knowing if she's busy this evening.

"Sure, I'll just go home to pick her up and meet you at the park"She smile

"Okay I'll text you soon"I wave at her and I got on my bus.

By the time I got home which is a short ride because I don't wanna waste of my time running. Went inside to see if Toothless is at the living room.

"Toothless buddy you wanna go to the park?"I said enthusiastically.

He got up and start running to the dog along with his leash in his retractable teeth.

"Alright Bud lets go!"We both star walking to the Hill Park to meet up with Astrid, the same park We First Met.

I spot Astrid and her

Dog waiting by the park entrance"Hey Astrid!"I call out And wave at us to come closer.

"Stormfly this is Hiccup. My best friend. And that's his dog Toothless"She introduces Stormfly to us and she began wiggling her tail know she wants to play with Toothless.

"Toothless you wanna go play?"I ask.

"Bark!"Tootless then came running to Stormfly as they play around the park.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Looking at our dogs playing and chasing. We both didn't say a word yet, we just kept looking at the playground.

"You know it's been awhile we go to the park"he spoke and smile.

"Yeah. Hey you wanna go to the swings"I ask hopefully he'll say yes.

"Why would I say no"He smile and went jogging to the swing before I got up to call dibs.

"Dibs!"we both said by grasping the chain on each side.

"You can't say dibs!"We both said again oh my god.

"Ladies first"He insisted.

 **You wanna go first**

"Why what a gentleman"I compliment and getting on.

 **Ok**

"Dad taught me about to treat women with respect and kind-"

"Bet he taught you those lame flirt tips eh?"I tease and holding up my laughter.

"What no!"

I giggle at his silliness"oh Hiccup your so cute when you stuttered".

"Oh shut up"He laughs. And start pushing me.

By each push I got higher than ever, it's like being a kid again after all these years of him being gone, brings memories flashing through my sapphire eyes. I just realize next year I'm graduating along side with him and my friends along the way. Hopefully no one can't stop it.

"Oh my gosh! Hiccup!"I almost went to the top bar. We both laugh happily and suddenly I stop the swing slowly.

"Okay..."I walk towards him slowly and narrow my eyes to the right"YOUR IT!"I touch his left arm and ran.

"Hey! You!"Hiccup laughs and start chasing after me.

"Catch me if you can Haddock!"I laugh passing by the slide.

"We'll see Hofferson!"He chuckles.

We ran around the park until he got me"got you!"He said and breathing heavily in my face.

"Gez Hiccup, must be that tired to chase me"I was few inches apart to his face.

"I don't get tired of you Astrid"He smiles.

I couldn't help but stare at his emerald eyes wow. We enough stare each other but I was so urge to kiss him I almost lean forward. But no Hofferson! I'm not those girls who fall in love that fast, I can't resist temptation.

I then move his hands from my waist"I think it's time to go home".

"Yeah I think it's getting dark"He took a glance at the sky.

"Better get our spoiler muds"I said in a joking tone.

He snickers"your funny".

"I know"I said and went to the bench to grab my dog leash as Hiccup did the same thing.

"Stormfly! Time to go home!"I called out.

"Toothless! Home time!"Hiccup calls out to his K9 dog.

See our dogs came running towards us"ready to go home guys?"I ask.

"Bark!"They both said which is a yes.

I hook my dog leash to Stormfly's collar and walk beside Hiccup and Toothless to exit the park.

"That was fun wasn't it guys?"Hiccup said and I smile"It was".

Then I saw our dogs looking at each other, it looks like they're nodding to one and another. Suddenly they both ran opposite sides going around and around to make us tangled.

"Toothless what are you doing?!"Hiccup yelps and ends up putting his hand by my waist .

"Stormfly!"I warn and somehow my arms were force on Hiccups neck.

What in the world are they doing. We both tried to protest to the dogs but ignore our commands.

"No doggie treats Bud!"Hiccup warns but couldn't help but stare at my eyes. I couldn't help it too. I was still urging to kiss.

"This is awkward"said Hiccup.

"Took the words right out of my mouth"I whisper.

"Maybe we should-"He stop

I was deeply blushing inside my cheeks knowing he'll say that word that I want us to for so long now, oh my gosh this love thing is getting out of hands and even our Dogs wanting us to fell love to each other. The bond between our dogs, our friends, our family. Do I want a family? With Him?

We both then start leaning -

 **THE END JK**

 **Cliffhanger is this the end?**


	11. Chapter 11: Milady

Closer, I could feel weird intentions and urging to kiss him right here, right now. Suddenly we both felt wobbling and land grass, I land on top of him blushing hard knowing it was so embarrassing, Hiccup was blushing too. And some pedestrian couple help us untangled.

"Here let us help you"said The mid 50s woman getting the leash untied us.

"Thanks"We both smile but I fake a smile.

"Your welcome"said the mid 50s man, seeing the elderly couple left us.

OH MY GOSH I almost frickin kiss my CRUSH, no thanks to falling on top of him, and no offence of the pedestrians helping us.

"That was something"Hiccup spoke up as I get out of my thought.

"Yeah"I said awkwardly"it was something"trying to not make eye contact of this cute boy.

"Let's go home"I said quickly.

"Right"Hiccup went to grab Toothless's leash and left home"Text you later"He wave.

"Absolutely Hicc"I wave back with a happy smile and he left me and Stormfly alone.

"Stormfly! Oh my god! You made me tangled with Hiccup and I almost kiss him!"I yelled.

Stormfly pouted

"Aw sorry Stormfly for yelling. It's just hard for me to know these things"

She wag her tail knowing what I meant

"Let's go home"

We both got home around 8ish seeing my parents watching TBH and on their phones.

I crash on my bed letting out a soft cry it's been a long day for me, I almost got kissed but tow elders untangled us, gosh that was something it's like it was suppose to happen but not yet.

Just wait til morning I guess...

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

What. The. Heck. Just happen back there? We're she leaning or I was leaning closer for a kiss? Her face was so beautiful, I could even feel her breath breathing on my face, although those lips were tempting to kiss on.

Almost to that moment but what if we did kiss, will it change our relationship, will it make things different than before or is it gonna be worst for us.

I took a quick stretch on my book of me and Astrid kissing, imagining it did happen. I close the stretch book went to my bed for an early snooze, it's only Monday man, perhaps I like Mondays now eh?

Toothless always sleep by my side along with his marshmallow bed, he's very protective with his bed. It's his turf.

I shut my eyes knowing I'am extremely tired, I then fall alseep like a sleeping beauty Ha!

8 hours later, today is Tuesday, typical Tuesday. I stretch first, go downstairs to have breakfast, I had a bowl of fruitloops, orange juice on the side. Toothless had his breakfast which was healthy for him.

"Ah. Morning Son"My Dad greets while he button his sleeve.

"Morning Dad"I wave my spoon"Moms still sleeping?".

"She's just getting ready, plus I have an early meeting with the directors"He place two slice of bread in the toaster.

"Really must be important"I drank up my juice.

"Indeed"

I finished eating getting ready for school, went out say bye to my parents and Toothless. Walking pass attention, as I got to the school I went to the library to improvise. Close my eyes to think and possibly to sleep.

"Just your Tiredness Tuesday?"Jack nudges my arm.

"You think. I'm still tired that I wanted to go back to bed but school"I place my hand on my face.

Jack sat beside me and reach out his phone and start texting like a usual teenage would do eh?

Suddenly I spot Fishlegs and Snotlout walk towards us"Hey guys what's up?"Snotlout greets.

"Tired"We replied.

We start hanging out at the benches that is beside the football field. So our hang out area for us guys.

"So how's classes?"Fishlegs ask, starting the conversation.

Snotlout grins"Well I tried hitting this Girl but I don't think she could take me-"

"I'm not talking about girls Snot"Fishlegs said in a frustrating tone of Snotty attitude of girls, seriously this guy.

"Wait Fishlegs. Your?"Jack point out at him knowing the statement that he was gonna say that word. I hold my laughter that.

"Am not!, I do love girls but their distraction to your education"Fishlegs cross his arms and look the other way.

"Speaking of girls. Anyone has a crush on one?"Snotlout said, looking at us of which one of us will say their crush names.

"Elsa"I turn my head to Jack that said this girl Elsa that Astrid hangs out, really? Both wear blue clothing and kinda pale in my point of view, such a good couple.

"Elsa really?"Snot asks like he's in shock but not really.

"C'mon man, she has a taste of cold and knees what to do"Jack said dreamily.

Snot roll his eyes"whatever dude, anyways Hiccup who's your crush?".

"Well-"

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate, I took it out of my pocket to see who send me at exit message.

Astrid: meet me at 3rd floor look for the corner with the elevator beside it :)

"I gotta go"I said, standing up grab my backpack and leave the guys.

"Later dude!"Jack peace me out.

I look for the corner where Astrid said about it.

"Huh perhaps I'm early"I murmur and saw the glass window. I walk closer to it and spot a view of the city from this angle.

"Enjoying the view Hicc?"I turn around seeing Astrid all happy and smiling at me.

"Um hey"I greet, why she so happy? Every time I meet her she's just Astrid but now I have a bad feeling about this.

"So how's your morning so far?"She ask, comes closer to me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Uh uh good just good so far"I stuttered, I stutter when I'm nervous.

"Yeah. So I'm about yesterday.."She said, playing with her beautiful braid hair.

"Oh yeah, about that it was Toothless, he always wanted to play"I exclaim and checking the time to see the bell will ring soon.

"So do you like me"She said, and I starting to blush and nervous.

"Well umm, I I "I stutter trying to put words in a sentence and she giggle at my weird act.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"C'mon Hiccup, admitted. You like me"I whisper to his ear.

He blushes" no I don't"He protests and place his hands on my shoulders to move me back. Feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh Haddock, someday you'll admitted"I wink at him and his face went red"I bet you want to kiss me yesterday".

I walk away and went to the library where I could find Ruffnut or Anna.

"Okay I flirt"I tell them.

"Sweet, how'd it go?"Ruffnut ask excitedly.

"I kinda made him blush"I sat down on the chair beside Anna.

"That's good! Keep up the flirting tips, and your'll get the love of your dreams!"

I blush"I told you I don't wanna fell in love fast, I'm just gonna flirt, so we could start having feelings".

"I'm telling you, before some girl will take your man away"Anna said.

"Anna you can't just love a guy you just met"Elsa frowns.

Anna gave her a glare, likely I don't have siblings.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Did Astrid Hofferson just friendzoned me and flirting? Will see about that I have a few tricks up in my sleeve that I learned from Berserker.

I'll maybe embarrass her from period 2 class and hide somewhere if she wanting pay back.

"Hey Milady"I said, kneeling in front of her.

She look at me surprisedly, and blushing red hot spice of the new nickname I gave her.

"If you really love me Milady, I want you to kiss me on the cheek"I challenge at her.

And she gave me the Hofferson look and knows that I got her good int int of her friends. Her friends were squeezing and cheering for Astrid to kiss me.

Astrid look at everyone around us giving her thumbs up and saying do it.

She staring at me with a hidden smile, I couldn't help but to stare at her eyes again...


	12. Chapter 12: Me and You

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Oh my god really Hiccup in front of my friends too?! You should've confess later on, but since you really love me?

I quickly grab his collar neck and kiss him in the lips instead, he was shock, knowing how my behaviour is. In the background I heard some wooling by my friends whose taking a picture of us and I don't care.

"So is that a yes"He whispers to my ear.

"What You think Haddock"I said"I would've walk away if I didn't kiss you. But my feelings for you is so so

"Enchanted"He said dreamily"it's only Me and You".

Over the past few days we've got so close, it just went by so fast that we fallen in love for like a week or two I assume. If you miss someone that much and I guess it's fair to love someone you care about. Bae...

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

one month has past as we start dating, it's so unreal I didn't have the courage to ask her that do you love me, and now she'd kiss me in the lips instead.

We start hanging out a lot now, getting closer each day, what a bunch of 16 year olds already in love. It's March so our life is ahead of us let's hope nothing happens in our path. Maybe.

The funny part is, my parents didn't meet Astrid quite yet, and that's the problem I have to talk about today with her.

Right now, us are at the library looking through our notes testing each other, I've help her with the school work she's having trouble with and since I'm like tutor her it's free, only for Milady.

"Hicc?"I look up hearing her voice.

"Yes Milady?"I said.

"How'd you became so smart at anything?"She said in a jealously manner.

"Well um...you see it takes time to understand the lessons you're taking and such I study everyday so. I guess you could say it's a gift of intelligence"I explain.

"Wish I was smart"She murmur placing the pencil by her textbook.

"Hey don't think like that, it takes time. Just don't give up okay?"I said encouraging her for not being negative.

She look up and smile"aww thanks Hicc, you know how to make me happy".

I smile"Anytime".

"I gotta go"She rise up from her seat"I've got an dentist appointment this afternoon so I won't be in later. We could meet up at the mall maybe?".

"Ok, I'll see you later Milady"I smile.

She smile and left.

"Hey wait Astrid!"I turn and wave the Phone at her.

"I'll call you!"She yelled out, doing the phone finger.

"And great"I mumble"what am I doing just get your scrawny butt up and give her Phone"I said to myself.

So I got up take a quick pace before I lost sight of her. Outside at the Front I saw her going in the SUV with a woman driver that has blond curly hair, that must be her Mom then. I tried waving but they were long gone.

"Great, well I guess she can get it herself"I mumble, I was curious so I turn on Her Phone"wow, she even have my pic as her lock screen".

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Oh my god Mom, I so hate the dentist"I grumble and cross my arms.

"Oh don't act like a child dear"Mom said, focusing on driving.

"Hey Mom"I said.

"Yes dear?"

"When I turn 18 I wanted a car"I said, fiddling my fingers.

"Hmm, is that so, let's see what happens"She smile, knowing I'm growing up so fast.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

As I about to walk home I saw Astrid storming towards with a angry face.

Astrid starts poking my chest and gez why is she strong"So Hiccup, any. particular. reasons. why. my Phone is here?"She glare at me to death like her Phone is her life.

I stop her poking me by placing my finger between her fingernail"Astrid it's so good to see you Hi"I said nervously.

"Whys my Phone with you?"She place her hands on her hip, giving me the Hiccup explanation now.

"Uhh yeah...about that"I rub the back of my neck"it slide out of your pocket, I grabbed it. I was gonna give it to you but you left"I said, knowing I won't get trouble.

I grab her Phone to give it to her but she snatch it right off"oh my god thanks Hicc".

"Ah your welcome"I said wondering what's with her. I know. Period.

 **[Saturday]**

I was staring at the ceiling to lazy to get up in the morning, I don't wanna get up. It's the weekend and I decide not to move, just rest my scrawny butt all day. Suddenly I heard a vibrating tone, I groan and peek one eye to see who's messaging me.

Checking to see who and it was Jack..

Jack: Sup Dude

Hiccup: Hey not much just in bed, you?

Jack: I'm just watching tv, figure to chat because I'm bored.

Hiccup: cool...

I close my Phone and turn away facing the other side of my room. Suddenly the vibration sound came back, I sigh knowing its Jack. Great. I check seeing it's only the person I love. Milady.

Milady: Heyy ;)

Hicc: Hey good morning Milady :)

Milady: so any plans today?

Hicc: not quite just stay in bed

Milady: without me :( Lol

Hicc: haha very funny. I wish ;)

Milady: keep dreaming Haddock

Hicc: oh shush you

Milady: listen, I was thinking that maybe I can come by?

I then got up right away so fast knowing my I haven't introduce her to my parents and I don't think it's the right time.

Hicc: my parents are home...

Milady: and I want to meet them, eventually we gotta meet each other parents sooner or away

Hicc: okay. What time?

Milady: around at 2 and our friends are coming by too

Hicc: okay good so I can slack off before you arrive

Milady: LOL see you later Hicc ;)

Hicc: later Milady ;)

I close my Phone and collapse on my bed"I wonder what my parents think of her".

I shot up, went downstairs to the living room where my parents are watching television.

"Morning Son"They both greet smiling.

"Morning"I replied, waving and sat beside my Dad.

"So umm, Dad?"I said, starting up the conversation.

"Yes Son?"He turn to me.

"...Astrid wanting to come by this afternoon to visit and wanted to meet with you guys officially and also my friends are coming by too. We're be at the back"I explain.

My Mom gave me a wide smile"oh gosh really!, Stoick we're finally gonna meet our future daughter in law".

I blush deeply"Mom, we're not gonna get married".

"Ah Hiccup, but in the future you well what ever your heart tells you it's time"Dad said, giving me wise words from the generation to another.

Hours later it was 2pm knowing Astrid is here by now, the door bell rang"I'll get it!"

I open the door seeing Astrid and our friends what the?

"Astrid hi and hi everyone"I greet.

"Sup Hiccup"Jack greets.

"So I didn't expect you guys are coming by but come in"I let them in.

"Wow Hiccup it's a mansion in here"Tuffnut said, glazing around.

"Yeah, renovations are done so, let's go at the back"I lead them to the back door.

"So where's your parents?"Astrid asks blinking her eyes couple times.

"Oh yeah, they're distract with paperwork so follow me"I grab her hand firmly and I saw her blush.

I knock the door where my parents studies are"come in!"My mom said.

"Hey guys"I said, leaving Astrid behind.

"Hiccup what was that noise, was it your friends, you know you don't have to hide any-"Mom look up from her paperwork and saw Astrid slowly coming in the room.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Haddock, I'm Asteid Hofferson it's so nice to meet you"Astrid had the happily smile.

"Aww, nice to meet you Astrid"Mom rose up to shake Astrid's hand.

Mom look at Astrid for a moment"oh Hiccup she's beautiful, she'll make fine grandbabies".

I blush so red"Mom!"

Astrid giggles"Hiccup here is quite charming".

"I'm sure he is"Mom smile at me.

"Nice to meet you lass"Dad shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr-"

"Call me Stoick"

"And Val".

"Well it's nice to meet you both"She smile.

"We're gonna be at the back to hangout with our friends"I said and my parents nod.

So Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Camicazi, Punzie, Elsa, Anna, and Jack.

"Welcome to the Edge, guys"Hiccup let us in seeing the club.

To be honest it's not really that bad except that it's small not big. I saw Hiccup's unique drawings of dragons and doodles, wow he's an artist, a successful academic student, and smart as me.

"Sweet crib"Jack complement.

"Yeah it's small but I figure we can go at the forest"I suggest, waiting for them to answer.

"I'm in"Tuffnut grins.

Everyone nods, so I guide them to the backyard where the gate to the forest is. Toothless follow us to be sure we're safe, but there's no intruders among these very grounds, except for skunks.

"Holy sh-"

"Language"This girl Elsa said to Snotlout.

"Nice place you got here Hiccup"Cami said taking a picture of the valley.

"Thanks this is where my Dad used to play since he was a little kid"I exclaim, and sat on the big rock. All of us sat next each other seeing the view of the grassing land.

"Say"Snotlout stands up and reach out a football, in his backpack"who wants to play.

All of runs are enjoying ourselves, trying to win and have fun.

"Hey Fishlegs! Catch!"Jack yelled out, as I tried to catch up.

"I got it I got it I got I got it!"Fishlegs said, panting the words as he tried to run fast.

"HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?"Snotlout caught it in his grasp.

Fishlegs glare at him"Snotlout! That was mine!".

"Yes! Catch Tuff!"He toss it to Tuffnut before I can push him off.

"Not!"I yelled out.

"Hey!"He whines and I made it to the goal point.

"What are you doing Guys they're gonna win!"I seen Astrid with a serious face, hitting Snot at his head.

"Hey we're trying!"He argues.

So me, Jack, Fishlegs, Cami, and Punzie against Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Elsa, and Anna.

We all play until the sunset until the last game"c'mon Guys we can still win!"Astrid yelled out.

The ball was being thrown to person to person to me and suddenly Astrid tackle me down.

"Ow! Boy abuse!"I cried out.

"Snot! Catch!"She throw it to Snot whose running to our goal line.

He was close to catch but somehow to trip and land with the ball on his grasp, so they win.

"Snot you okay?!"I try to hold my laughter seeing Him.

"Yes!"He struggles to speak with a thumbs up as a yes I'm okay.

All of us gather to head on home as we went back to the gate.

"That was fun eh?"said Jack.

Everyone chuckles to believe it was fun.

"Good night everyone!"Jack said waving at each of us.

Everyone left home but only me and Astrid"so I'll see you tomorrow"She giggle.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow too"I smile and lean closer for a kiss.

She let in the kiss"Night Hicc"She whisper to my ear.

I went inside exhausted of today's activity and I spot the old guys at the kitchen having coffee.

"Hi Dad, hi Gobber. How's work?"I ask.

"Hard work Son, in the future you'll be working at my place if you want"He sat on the couch and

"It's harder being the right hand man on the job eh"Gobber

"So. Son. You picked the right lass eh?"Dad.

"Um...eheh yeah"I chuckle and he smile.

"Well done Son"He patted my back"is that girl Astrid I presume from Hofferson family?"

"Yes"I said.

"Good. But Son, I expect grandkids sooner"He teases and I groan at his joke.

"Dad"I groan"It's too early".

"And I'm getting old"He scoffed.

We both laugh that someday it'll eventually will happen, maybe 10 years top or so.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Today I spend home relaxing at my cozy bed, staring at the ceiling. It's around April so exams are around the corner. My classes are doing so well now and I got nearly a 80 mark on all of them. Thanks Hicc.

I went to the foot ball field where mostly my friends are, with Hiccup and the boys I guess. I spit Hiccup chatting with the guys especially Ruffnut's crush.

"Hey girls"I greet, waving.

"Hey"some of them greet except Ruffnut just focusing on Eret?

"So Astrid me and the girls are thinking we should have a girl talk at my place"Punzie explains.

"Sure why not"I said.

"Oh goodie, I'll bring some cupcake buts"Anna cheers. We all laugh.

As everyone took off somewhere, it was me and Him, I walk towards to ask a question.

"So what's the story behind you and Heather?"I ask, wondering about them.

Hiccup shrug at the question I ask He sigh"Well, we met at Berserk High school. And well it's kinda if a long story but we use to be best friends, it felt like she was my Sister like feeling but I guess her Big Brother was overprotective of her that I hurt her but I wouldn't do that".

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Gez do you feel bad about it?"Astrid strokes my hair.

"Of course, she's like a best friend sister I have over there. Until now"I sigh staring at the football field.

"Since she's here why not talk to her?"She suggests.

"I don't know"I whisper to her.

"Her brother is so strict, and crazy act"I frown.

"Well from what it's worth, your here not over there"She lies her head b my shoulder.

Suddenly someone caught my eye at the distance outside the fence, it was Heather watching us with a sorrow face and walk away.

"Oh yeah my Parents want to meet you, on Friday"I shook out of my thoughts with a surprise and scared face to meet her Parents and her Scary Dad.

"What?!"

Author note: I'm having trouble uploading chapter 13, I'd downloaded chapter 14 but it won't let me to download chapter 13 doc, what's the problem, I'm still new here lol chapter 13 3000 words I think.


	13. Chapter 13: Riders of Berk

"C'mon Hiccup, it won't be that bad"Astrid said, in a calm voice.

"B-b-but, they won't like me"I pouted.

She roll her eyes at me"oh don't think like that, I only said the good things about you".

"Great. I feel so much better"I said, sarcastically.

"What did I say about sassy me?"She glare, tightly my arm.

I chuckle"such a tight grip you have eh?"

"We're having a dinner and they want to invite you, so please?"Astrid said, pleasantly.

"Uhh"I respond don't know what to say.

"Please?"She did her frickin puppy dog eyes on me.

I sigh"ok fine I'll come over for dinner, with your parents".

She smile"good, it's only Wednesday so dinner is on Saturday".

I nod"okay, so I just act myself then?".

"Yes, no fancy talk on them because I specifically told them about your personality and such things"She point at me.

"Well how bout that"I mumble.

"Anyways I'll see you in class"She got up and wave leaving me with a smile on my face.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Lunch time, in two periods we mostly did was completing work sheets that was hand out to us, right now I'm chilling with Punzie and Cami, in the hallway on the floor.

"You seen that new teaser trailer of Star Wars episode 8 yet?"Cami ask either of us.

"Uh no"Punzie said straight up.

"Oh c'mon it's really good"

"Episode 5 is way better"I said

"B.S episode 7 is better, got all hype with crazy fans and crying for Han Solo oh god"Cami exclaim.

"Prequels were okay, except Rogue One is good"

"No kidding"I said, thinking about Star Wars.

"Hey girls!"All our heads turn to Jack who is grinning at us.

"Jack what's up?"I ask knowing he's Hiccup's friend.

"Was thinking if you girls wanna join us in a adventure with my friends to the"Jack leans closer"The Border"he whisper.

Cami covers her mouth"you ain't kidding?".

"Nope"Jack said with the p sound at the end.

We look each other"what'd you think girls?"Punzie ask.

"I'll say I'm in"Cami said, giving a thumbs up to Jack.

"Sure why not, as long as you involve Hiccup, Jack"I assured him.

"Sure I'll invite him along. Later girls"Jack walks off heading to the right where the other hallway is.

"I'm gonna text Anna and Elsa since I know Anna will come eventually"Cami pulls out her phone.

"And I assume Ruff will be going with her brother"I said, getting up and stretch.

Until I spotted someone"you think Jack won't mind I bring one more friend?"I ask Cami.

"No, he said just bring as many as you want, wait...why?"She ask, suspiciously.

"I'll be back"I follow the person if where She's going...

 **Heather's P.O.V**

Just casually walking pass by students which is boys who adore me and I hated, I mean come on, I don't want attention from this school unlike Berserker Legion which is why my Big Brother is very overprotective.

I'm not proud of what happen, it just too hard for not to remember that of happening with Him.

"Heather!"I stop to see who's calling my name, suddenly I spot Astrid waving at me.

"Uh Hey"I said, in motion with no emotion.

"So Heather I was thinking if you can hang out with us today because we're going someplace that is really really cool, after school?"She explains of this hanging out with friends in someplace I don't really know of.

"Uh what, wait what us?"I said, surprisingly.

She roll her eyes"yes us, friends. My friends and I consider you as a friend".

"Huh, really you consider me as a friend"I said, I don't have much friends around so yeah.

"Of course, now come on, don't be shy just have fun for once, gez you remind me of Hiccup"She drag me to the hallway and out at the front.

"I didn't agree of going you know?!"I point out.

"Don't be a downer and hang out!"She giggled.

Can't escape now gez, was planning on going home staying in my room, where I enjoy something. But change plans. This girl is always bother me. Arriving to Berk High was a mistake but I have to go.

"So how'd you-"

 **Jack's P.O.V**

Playing my music on my Phone waiting for my ride to go out, I was impatient to wait, every tick, every minute it takes to stare at the darn clock.

"Jack!"My mom yelled out.

"What?!"I pull out my ear phones.

"Did you finished your homework?!"She said, demanding.

I roll my eyes"yes Mom! I did!"

"Okay!"

I sat up, packing up my backpack with things that I have for our little adventure at the Border such as the bewilderbreast territory.

"Hey Mom I'm heading out so I won't be back probably late evening"I said, putting my shoes on and about to go out.

"Ok just make it home safe now"She said, having a drink of juice.

"I always will. bye"I walk out, getting on my bike and peddle to the border where I meet with the others.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

At the Edge reviewing my studies as usual, today was nice, the weather is calm and a little gust of wind sure is perfect for something to happen. My drawings are getting better and better I don't know how I got it better it's just

Me I guess.

I then received a text message

Jack: Bruh you busy?

Hiccup: nah just bored why you ask?

Jack: was thinking you can hang out with us by the Border, be there at 5:00pm

Hiccup: okay wait the border?

Jack: yes the border ttyl

The border? What border

I just took my phone and wallet along with me, about to head out seeing my parents having their husband and wife moment in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I'm heading out!"I call out and they nod.

As I took the bus there, I spot Fishlegs and Snotlout waiting impatiently.

"Guys, you coming too?"I said, knowing Fishlegs he must've got force to go or someone encourage him to go.

"Cousin, hi and yeah we're going"said Snotlout crossing his arms glazing the border area.

"So why'd you call it the border?"I ask suspiciously.

"There are mystical creatures"Fishlegs answered.

"B.S there's no creatures there, it's just a border"Snotlout retorts, glancing the border.

"But it's a bewilderbreast territory"Fishlegs point out.

"Oh gez they don't exist, it's a myth"Snot quoted"and secondly there's a fence"he point out which I didn't see.

"Oh"I said, waiting around for Jack and I'm betting on some other friends.

"Dudes he's here and he brought girls!"Snot said excitedly.

I look to Jack and the other people I know. Punzie, Cami, Anna, Elsa, Tuff, Ruff, Milady, and Heather?

Oh my Thor why is Heather with us! Ok my Thor it's a trap!

"Astrid? You coming along too?"I ask protectively.

"Of course I'm coming I wouldn't miss the fun and also I heard you're coming along too"She smirk, knowingly I don't really tell her much of my whereabouts.

"It might be dangerous what if something happen. To you?"I whisper, sadly knowing I care.

"Hiccup. Nothing will ever happen to me. At all. Never will"She lean to my ear saying.

"Don't jinx it"I smirk"I'm betting you'll fall off the cliff or trip"

"Oh shut up!"She whisper, She about to punch my arm as usual but she feel like she doesn't wanna show a bad girlfriend type.

"If we were alone I would've punch you"She snarl.

"And maybe M.O in the forest. Besides I kinda like it when you do that"I tease causing her to blush inside her cheeks.

"Stop embarrassing me Haddock"She narrow her eyes and I chuckle.

"Got a reputation Milady"I imitated.

"You think"She smirk.

"Okay but keep distance"I said.

"Hey it's a border, there's no bewilderbeast here"She exclaim, placing her hand by her hip.

"Hey you love birds done talking?"Jack interrupt our talking seeing all our friends taking a lingering stare, smirking and smiling I describe their expressions.

Everyone gather up at the parking lot

"Okay so is everyone alright to go?"Jack asks.

"You're sure about this?"Elsa asks, concerning the possibilities of wolves.

"Honey it's fine"Jack grins at Elsa"plus there's no wolves in this area I'll keep you save".

Elsa roll her eyes at Jack"boys"She mumble.

Everyone starts climbing up the fence and drop down to the other side. Fishlegs how ever is struggling to climb but he'd manage to get over.

"Maybe I should go-"Fishlegs about to turn until Tuffnut was behind him.

"C'mon big guy, it'll be fun, you got the muscles"Tuffnut encourages, dragging him into the forest where we all follow the trail.

"Technically it's-"

"Dude I ain't a wuss"Snot grins out at the girls.

"The heck?"Anna said.

As we enter the forest, looking for paths as branches and twigs hit our faces. We manage to find a path.

"Are you sure we should go this way?"Fishlegs asked.

"Certainly"said Cami.

"Bu bu but this is the bwilderbeast territory, are we trespassing?!"Fishlegs freaks out.

"We're not in the territory quite yet. We're by the borders of you must know"Jack point out the fences around the area.

"You sure this is safe?"I ask Jack.

"It's perfectly safe, as long as you don't bring food"Jack replied.

I catch up with Astrid"tell me why she's here with us?"I point to Heather a head of us.

"I ask her to hang with us and will she doesn't want to but I drag her into it"She explains.

"You let that Thing to hang with us?"I whisper to her ear making sure no one hear our conversation.

She stop and glare"you just called her a Thing?"She quoted with her fingers.

"Hey, I can still hold a grudge against her. After what happen between us. I was betrayed, she didn't care"I said, holding my anger.

"And yet she's here"Astrid stated, crossing her arms at me.

"Exactly. She's here to spy on me, and it's a coincidence"I spat, feeling angry.

"Look Hicc, I've talked to her a couple of times, all I get is short talk. Her voice sound so sad. Maybe just give her a chance, everyone deserve a second chance. Whether I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right".

I thought for a moment staring at her"I'll think about it"I said, defeatedly.

"Good, now c'mon we gotta catch up with the others"She jog to the group.

Can't beat your girlfriends on arguments eh?

 **Astrid' P.O.V**

Well that was our first argument. But it went well. I spit the group talking about which way is better.

"Should've brought the map Jack!"Elsa scowl, giving him the mean look.

"Hey it's hot my fault I forgot to pack it"He said, defensively.

"How bout we go to high grounds?"Hiccup suggests and I roll my eyes.

"Hiccup the mountains are far for us"I exclaim, smirking at him.

"But still"He mumbles, couldn't help but smirk too.

"So..."Jack whistles and pulls out the frickin map that he supposedly take with us.

"Oh my god! You jerk!"Elsa shouted.

"Heheh got yous"Jack point out to us laughing.

"Whatever!"Elsa frowns and tilt her head not looking at Jack.

"When are we gonna see creepy stuff"I whisper to Ruffnut.

"I know right?"She whisper back.

"I can whisper too"Punzie bumps in, giggling.

"You know what how about we split up and look for clues then Miss Ice face here can shut up"Jack suggests, grinning at Elsa.

Elsa punches Jack on the arm"shut up Frost boy!"

Jack laughs"you love me".

"I don't!"She hisses.

Jack hums"Well then. Such an attitude you have miss Ice face?".

"Why you little-"

"Guys, enough arguing and help us to get to the Hilltop"Anna said, looking at the map.

Jack and Elsa glare at each other and walk to us to see the map.

"Okay so, we're here, and now Jack you want us to go here?"Fishlegs ask.

"Yes, now here is where we need to go"Jack replied"but there's two paths that goes in a same direction".

"What's so important to go there?"Hiccup ask, scratching his hair handsomely.

"Well you see I got an assignment about this place and I need your help but don't worry it's on me if something happens to you guys".

"Wow great hangout guys huh?"Elsa said, hastily.

"Attitude doll face, I'm betting us guys that we can make it through from this path"Jack challenges, pointing to the left path.

"Your on!"Anna said, cheering"c'mon Sis we know we can beat them".

"Okay we will. And secondly, we'll beat you to the exact point in this map"

"Guys! Let's go!"Jack starts walking to the left path while we went to the right path.

"Also here!"Jack toss the paper to Elsa"try to look for these items while you get lost huh Sweetheart"He teases and left.

"Ugh! That boy is so! So!"

"Handsome"Anna laughs"he'll make a fine brother in law to me".

"Oh be quiet you. Heather hold this"Elsa hands the note to Heather who's not paying attention.

"Heather?"

She shook"oh sorry I wasn't"She stops speaking but held the note anyway.

"Let's get a move on"Elsa tells us.

"Lets show them boys who's better"Ruff encourages all of us.

"So what are we looking for?"I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Bonenapper teeth?"Heather said strangely.

"Wait what?"I reach out the paper and saw all the items we need to find.

"Well nuts"I mumble.

"Relax Astrid, it's not like we're going deeper into the forest. Plus I got my phone with me in case we get lost"Punzie encourages the girls.

"No service"Anna mumble, glazing her phone.

"Crap"Cami curses.

"At least it doesn't involve electronics"Punzie said, crossing her arms.

"Did you changed your statement?"I questioned.

"I wonder how the 'men' are going so well"Ruffnut said, passing by the twigs and branches across the path.

"Who cares"Elsa scoffed, passing by branches.

"I'm betting they're running right. Ow!"I said, a branch hits my face.

"Then we should too!"Elsa starts sprinting.

I groan"I was just saying!"I start running.

We all run and suddenly Cami stop and pick up a few items on the ground which I know that Cami cares about people.

We all managed to make the meeting point but the Boys beat us!

"Girls you made it"Snotlout grins at us. Pig.

"Ya think"I place my hand by my hip.

"Got the stuff"Jack smirk at us.

"Of course we do, it was easy as pie, how about you boys, you got the stuff I trust?"Cami lift her backpack facing Jack.

"Apparently, just a few. Tuffnut accidentally drop some on the mud"Hiccup glare at Tuffnut.

"Hey, I almost slip okay, I would've die man"He cries.

"What's the stuff for anyway your assignment you mentioned?"Elsa ask.

"Project assignment for anthropology"Jack exclaim.

"So we just help you for a project just to get good grade?"Elsa question.

"Yeah"

"Cool"She said.

"Hey, why you boys are like beaten up or something?"Cami asks, one of them.

"Well"Hiccup rubs his back neck.

"Nothing important"Snot laughs nervously.

As we got all up at climbing through rocks"you didn't mention we're hiking FrostBoy!"Elsa yells out at the back of me.

"I didn't know you like hiking Honey!"Jack laughs, smiling.

I look back at Elsa she was chuckling and smiling as she look down.

"Okay we made it guys look at that view over there!"Jack point out at the city of Berk.

"Quick! Everyone selfie!"Anna yells.

We all gather together for a exclusive selfie and it was prefect. We manage to get in the photo, I didn't know Anna brought her camera, she must've taken pictures already.

"Hey look there's a cave"Tuffnut said, looking at the cave.

"I'll go in first"Jack jogs to the cave to check inside.

Jack then appears from the cave"I lost it"

"Lost what?"I ask curiously.

"My dignity"He mumbles as he walk pass me"Seriously Bruhs, something is in the cave man!"He raise his voice as a whiny child.

"Wussy"Snotlout interrupts"Your weak. I'll go in and be the Man"he narrow his eyes at us girls. EW.

As he enters the cave all we heard was screaming.

"I've got a bad feeling about this"Hiccup said, backing up as we all back up slowly to the path we came to.

"Run!"He run sprint out quickly

We all shrug wondering what it cause him to run and suddenly a skunk walks out.

"Holy smoke!"Cami starts running.

We all start running up to the cliff where Snot is"that was close"I said.

"Fishlegs stop playing around!"

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!"Fishlegs repeatedly said, running around looking for a high grounds from that skunk.

"Oh my gosh"Elsa groans.

Fishlegs manage to get up to where we are"whew! Made it"

"Skunks bruh"Tuff mumbles.

"Hope that won't happen again"Jack narrow his eyes at Tuffnut.

"Hey it wasn't my fault"He retorts.

"It's your face's fault"Jack point out and some of us laugh.

"Whatever man, I still think it's that crow that was watching us".

"A crow? Really?"Jack raise his brow.

"Dude that crow is evil, like a curse, like a Witch that curse Her Accusers all sev-"

Ruffnut then hits his beanie"idiot! Just a myth!"

"Hey! I'm telling mom on you"He point out.

"Nah uh! She listens to me"

"No she listens to me!"

The twins continue arguing as we decide to head on home. We took the short cut, by the cliff.

As we all walking Hiccup catch up to me"that was entertaining".

I turn my head to him while walking"those two always fight but end up forgiving each other later"I said.

"Like that fight we had?"He said, grinning at me.

"Ugh! Hiccup your so! So!"

Hiccup then place his fingers between my lips before I complain about something stupid.

"Just relax Astrid after all. Your on your period"He whisper to my ear.

"Oh be quiet you"I giggle then suddenly I slip and hang on the edge of the cliff. The only thing I heard was Hiccup screaming.

"Astrid!"


	14. Chapter 14: I Got You, I Won't Let Go

"Astridddd!"Hiccup grab hold of my hand before i couldn't hold much longer.

"H-H-Hiccup! I can't hold on!"I struggle, knowingly I might die.

Then my friends quickly pull Hiccup by his legs as he's slipping.

"C'mon guys! Pull!"Snotlout demand.

"I'am!"Fishlegs yell, struggling holding Snotlout's waist.

"I got you, I won't let go!"Hiccup said to me like he really mean it, with a emotional face that no one ever look at me that way.

As I got pull off by the cliff, I roll on Hiccup, breathing heavily knowingly I almost die. I was hold by Hiccup, embracing me, I was traumatized of being near death.

"H-H-Hiccup. Don't let go of me. Ever"I said, placing my head by his chest.

"I won't. I promise"He whisper to my ear.

"Astrid you okay?"Punzie ask, kneeling by my side.

"I'm okay, thanks to you guys"I said, getting up from Hiccup and help him up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Hiccup ask me again.

"Hicc"I poke his nose"I'm fine, don't worry".

"Your trembling"He stated, looking at me concern.

"Just hold me"I said, cuddling with him.

"Awww"Ruffnut said, I heard a click of an camera.

"Alright who did that?!"I let go of the hug.

"My sister did!"Tuffnut shouted, pointing at Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut, we'll talk about this later"I hiss.

"Oh c'mon it was cute"She said, grinning.

"She's right"Anna smirk at me and Hicc.

I spot smiles at our friends face, and what shock me is Heather smiling.

"I think it's time to go home"Elsa suggest, looking at the sunset.

"I agree we should go home"Fishlegs said, looking back at us making sure that skunk doesn't show.

"Hey maybe the bewilderbeast is that skunk?"Snot said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Ha! Some beast eh?"Jack laughs.

"Let's not jinx it"Snot grumbles, crossing his arms.

So we start walking back to the fence where we came from. All of us got out saying each other goodbyes, see you later at school.

Hiccup walk me home giving him a peck on the cheek, I catch him blushing. As I got inside I can hear the tv.

"I'm home!"I shouted, poking my head at the living room seeing if my parents are there.

"Ah Astrid your home good"my Dad said, focusing the tv.

"How come your clothes seem to be roughed up?"Mom points to my clothes.

"Oh yeah I um trip"I chuckle"and also Hiccup agrees to have he dinner on Saturday".

"Alright, I guess I can bring out the Hofferson special then"Mom grins at Dad.

"Heheh Your boyfriend will love the dinner"Dad grins, wanting to meet his son in law I should say.

I laugh"he's excited too".

Went up to my room, change into my pyjamas outfit, fixing up my hair as usual. Seeing Stormfly snuggling on her bed.

Hicc: hey

Milady: hey :)

Hicc: so how you feeling?

Milady: I'm okay, nothing to worry about, it happens to a lot of people

Hicc: I guess so

Milady: night Hicc ?

Hicc: night ❤️

I turn off my phone and set my alarm clock as usual, try to fall alseep...

Sudden a receive message from Ruffnut.

Ruffnut: [Astrid and Hiccup cuddling]

I blush and chuckle...

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

After that day I was scared but she's fine as long as there's no danger around her, other than that, I don't

want to face that experience again. Right now I'm at the cafeteria, having a small milk, I keep getting long lingering stares by girls, like a seductive look, I don't like it. They should know that me and Astrid are together by now.

I wonder how Jack took along with that assignment of his, I wonder it a a culminating assignment, by the looks of it. High school life, just have the feels of it.

"Yo Hiccup"Jack greets, sitting next to me at the chair, usually just a few students at the library in the mornings.

"How's that assignment of yours?"I ask.

"I got a b +, all thanks to you guys"Jack said, happily.

"Good, was hoping you'll not fail"not really.

Jack chuckles"Mr Myers wouldn't believe it too".

Suddenly a pair of soft hands block my eyes"guess who?"that person said.

"Hmm, Milady?"I said, chuckling.

"Correct"Astrid giggles, sitting next to me"good morning".

"Good morning"I smile.

"What no good mornings to Jack?"Jack said, sadly.

"Good morning Jack"Astrid sighs.

I chuckle"you still pissed Ash?"

"And now you call me Ash?"She smirk"maybe I should call you, Hicc, Hotcup, Hubb-"

"Okay I'm gonna go to class"Jack gets up and left us.

"You did that to be alone with me right?"I said.

"Of course, I wanted to be with my boyfriend, nothing's wrong with that"She sat next to me.

I smile at her"so am I".

 **[Chemistry Class]**

"Man Chemistry is cool"said a male student.

"This chemistry stuff is pretty hard"Astrid mumbles beside me.

"Relax, its only end of march, we'll almost done"

"Still, I only got a 71 mark on this course"

"See that's higher"I said, cheering.

"But yours is 94 make that's way higher than mines, how come you're not in academic classes instead of applied?"She ask, feeling jealous.

"Well, if I did then I won't see you in the classes they selected me"I explain.

"I guess you're right..."Astrid trails off with her phone texting.

"Can't text in class Hofferson"I whisper, smirking at her.

"Shut up your not my teacher"Astrid muttered, texting one of her friends.

Evening time already I was thinking of watching a movie but I couldn't. Facebook one thing everyone uses, especially kids with their phones, I mean come on what parent give their child a phone?

478 friends on my list, mostly random students I've met at school. Well 98 likes that I post my profile pic, mostly girls. How the heck Hiccup as in me, get mostly girls, I'm just a fish one with talent I guess, oh well, puberty does hit me hard heheh.

"Well ain't that fantastic"I said to myself sarcastically.

"Son?"a knock on my door.

"Come in!"I said, focusing on my drawing.

I took a quick peek and it was my Dad entering"Hi dad"I greet.

"Hi Son, listening. I was thinking maybe we should have a father son time this evening"He said, slowly walking around the room, glazing at my drawings on the wall.

I thought about a moment"sure that'll be great"I smile.

"Good, we leave in an hour"Dad leaves my room, closing my door.

Dad is great, I know he's busy of work but he's trying to be the best of what he is.

 **[Mario's Bowl]**

Me and my Dad enter a game, facing each other, I know I ain't much of a thrower, but Jack said it's all in the wrist.

Dad chuckles at my struggle"c'mon son give er a best throw"

I blow my mouth, manage to throw it and I got a 6 pins down. Well that's a good shot"

"Good shot son"

"Well it wasn't a strike"I grumble, waiting for my ball to come out.

And I got 9 pins down. Great.

"Heheh, you'll get there. And now watch the Mayor does it"Dad said, cracking his knuckles.

He got a 9 pins down, and a spare

"Owh a spare eh"I chuckle.

As we begin playing each turns, it was that bonding we have, Dad's been busy a lot but we can still hang out.

"Son you got a strike!"He cheers.

"Not bad for an scrawny stick eh"I smile.

As he went on, he got a split.

"A split Dad"O call out, trying to jinx him.

"Hey son I call this low hanging fruit"Dad grins, I chuckle at his bowling stance.

"Woah! A tough spare again!".

 **[Home]**

"I had fun Dad"I said, smiling about to head to my room to sleep.

"Me too son, I know I'm busy all the time but I'm still your father"He said, patting my shoulder.

I smile"night Dad"I went up.

"Night son, sleep well"...

 **[Berk High]**

As I try to make my way to the library where I suppose to meet Astrid and my other friends, we usually hang there, the football field, and the last resort, cafeteria.

As I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry!"I stop and help the person to grab her books.

"N-no I'm sorry you don't have to help"She said, which the voice sounds familiar"please just stop".

As I was about to stand up and pass her books to her, I like to help people, I look up and saw Her.

"Heather?"...


	15. Chapter 15: Combing Ship Names

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was an awkward silent, it's we never met before but we did, you must know why I have to deal with this in my life.

We just stare and watched..

"Hiccup. It's been awhile I guess"She leans in to grab her books.

"Yeah I guess so"I said, I feel a little angry.

She look at me and walks pass by me, heading to class maybe.

I was walking to class until Astrid came up to me"hey babe"she says to me happily.

"Hey Milady"I greet.

"I actually finished my assignment!"Astrid said cheerfully.

"What?!"I ask, shocking"how's that possible? The assignment was suppose to be due in 2 days and you finished it early. I'm half way done on my assignment"I lied.

Astrid giggles"well I had help".

"Really, from whom, nobody's smart enough to finish it on time, besides me I could've done it early if I didn't pay attention on my Chemistry test review"

"Well...you know this person"Astrid walks away from me to enter the classroom.

"Someone I know?"I ask myself"you have a tuitor?".

Astrid chuckles"no, as if. C'mon let's get to class lover boy".

I chuckle"yes Milady".

Lunch time, Milady went to go hang out with her friends, and as for me I'm looking for the guys. Usually I see them outside doing what ever they do. Then I saw them at the wooden table that is beside the south side of the school.

"What are you guys playing?"I ask, seeing a bunch of cards being place on the table.

"Magic"Tuffnut spoke, still choosing his cards.

"Oh. Trying to be Harry Potter or what?"I said sarcastically.

"You don't know Magic?"Tuff retorts.

"Well I uh-"

"Dude your should get out more, like going to activities. Like concerts, theatres, tournaments, and other events that what occurs in our sweet loveable city"

"Ha! I win!"

"Mother!-"

"Hey guys, what's going on oh playing Magic that's cool"Jack said, grinning at Snot's defeat.

"This isn't over"Snot glare at Tuff who is smirking at him.

"Have you guys ever had the feeling that someone you don't like but you gotta deal with it?"

"Sometimes, but they're just want to be a know it all in my perspective"Snot said,

"Yeah, people these days are just wanna make the best of us but sometimes other people make the best of them, but sometimes you gotta forgive, it'll haunt you in your life".

"Yeah! They don't know what we're feeling"Tuff grumbles, stacking up his cards.

"Hey guys what's up?"Fishlegs shows up, waving at us and sat on the bench next to us.

"Chilling"Snot said, stacking up his cards too"I just beat Tuffnut like 4 times this month".

"Hey your cards are unstoppable than mines, rematch on Friday!"

"On April fools?"Snot said.

"Yeah!"

"Fine bring it on tough guy, it'll be easy as pie again"

"Fine! This time it'll be different!"

Snot laughs"yeah right!"

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Looking for my friends before lunch is over, I got their text saying they're at Starbucks so it isn't far to walk there, I got plenty of time.

"I'm telling you Cami! a lot of people are loving it!"I heard Ruffnut saying.

"What are you girls talking about?"I said, sitting next to Punzie.

"Have you checked your Instagram Astrid?"Cami said, smirking at me.

I open up my phone check my Instagram, I was tagged by Ruffnut, oh wait. She didn't. Oh Thor she post that picture of me and Hiccup, and it says Cuttiest Couple Cuddling!

"Oh my gosh! Ruffnut!"I slam my phone on the table causing the things shake a little.

Ruffnut snickers"oh c'mon Astrid, there's like 993 likes so far, people are loving it"She points out.

"Yeah but I don't want the social media finding out too"I narrow my eyes to the people around us.

"Cheer up Astrid, it's not like

Paparazzi are spying"Punzie said sarcastically.

"Thanks I feel so confidence that they'll find me"I mumble, crossing my arms. Gez even my love life is so publicly, I'm betting a lot of fans will really really love me and Hiccup as a couple.

"Where's Elsa and Anna?"I ask, seeing our crew not complete.

"They said they gotta go to a"Ruffnut sighs"Figure skating, which is too girly for me".

"Well at least they get the half of the day of school"I scoffed, waiting for my name to be called from the front.

"1000 likes!"Ruffnut squeal like a little fan girl.

"Gez Ruff!"I mumble, covering my eyes"not so loud!".

"Hey I gots an idea cake"Ruffnut smirk at me and did a thinking face"Cami come closer for a sec"

"Hmm?"Cami leans in and listen to Ruffnut whispering, what are those girls up to?.

"What are you girls up to?"I rephrase.

"Nothing"they both said, giggling in their breaths.

"So Astrid...have you wonder of having a...ship name?"Ruffnut said, grinning at me.

"Ship name?"I said confusingly.

"A ship name, like two people that are so happy to be together and decide to create their love name. Like your names combine into a ship name"Cami explain to me.

"Wait what?"I said"as in me and Hiccup oh wait I get it now!"I start blushing red, looking around if someone heard me said that.

The girls giggle""oh Astrid!".

Then my coffee was called. I went up to the counter and collect my coffee, time to get hyper.

"So...Astrid how bout Astrcup"

"That's a weird name, sounds like you said a bad word"I commented, seriously these girls need to stop embarrassing me in public I'm like blushing away every time they mention me and Hicc.

"Haddockson?"

"Too old"

"Hiccstid? Oh wait I got it! Hiccstrid!"Cami shouts out, causing the other people in the cafe to turn to us.

I blush really hard"oh my gosh don't make a scene!"I whispered loud to them.

Ruffnut laughs"oh! We got you good!"she point at me.

"Hiccstrid"I chanted, it is a pretty good ship name.

After lunch I went to class early, I know Hiccup will come early too. Then I see the urban hair boy approach at me.

"Hey Hicc, how's lunch?"I ask, happily.

"It was good, I learn a card game"He said, sitting next to me.

"Really what kind of card game? 52 pick up?"I smirk, playfully push his arm.

"What?! No, Magic"He chuckles, and rubs his back neck as usual. My stubborn boyfriend everyone back off or Elsa you fear the wrath of Astrid Fearless Hofferson.

We wait for the bell to ring until Hicccup spoke up"You do realize on April 1st is April fools day".

"I know"

"What if it's a trick to get me murder by your dad?!"Hiccup said, panicking.

"Hiccup!"I snarl, giving him the serious look.

"I'm joking Milady"He laughs.

After the two period classes, we both left the school, we decide to go to the park, as a hang out today, maybe go to the swings again.

Suddenly we bump into a recognizable person which is my friend. Heather. We stop walking as she stop too.

"Hi"I greet, smiling.

"Hi"Heather said in a low voice.

"What brings you here?"Hiccup asks, in a manly voice.

"I just came here for a fresh start too, it's not like my Brother would've come here for me"Heather said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly the clouds went a little dark, wait is it gonna rain but how the heck it's gonna rain, it suppose to be a nice day, there goes the day.

"Well you shouldn't be here!"He scowl at Heather.

"Hiccup?"I said, trying to calm him down.

"Please Hiccup listen to your girlfriend, let's not make it worst for ourselves, just let me pass by so I can go home"Heather suggests, hold her hands above her backpack straps by her shoulders.

"Yeah go back to Berserker legion!"Hiccup snapped.

"Guys please"I said, calmly but it keeps getting worse.

"I told you the truth, it wasn't my idea it was his!".

"Oh please! I'am not gonna fall for that!"

"Hiccup, we were friends and you still hold the grudge! Just get over it and start fresh!"Heather said, hearing thunder rumbling at the sky.

"But I was in pain!"Hiccup shouted.

"Me too!"Heather cried out.

"Son of a-"

"Hiccup hear her out"I said defensively, step in front of him.

"The blame is on me"Heather look down on the ground"look what ever happens that day it wasn't my idea to hurt you, I still care but I wasn't strong enough to stop him".

"That dreadful day! I couldn't believe you!"

"Look I tried to stop him!"Heather shouts, having tears coming down.

"And I thought your like a sister to me"Hiccup said

"Look my brother have to do what he has to do,

"He's a monster!"

"He's my brother!"

"Everyone shut up!"I yelled, seeing birds fly off.

"Oh my Thor! What's with you two anyways! What's this is about?! Can't you just forget the past and forgive! It's gonna haunt you for life!".

"You wouldn't understand"Heather said,

"I do understand"I replied, hoping to solve this conflict faster.

"I gotta go"Heather left us in the rain, running across the street.

"Hicc?"I said, grabbing by his arm"c'mon we're getting wet, let's go to the mall, its closer".

"I can not believe it"He mumbles, bowing his head.

"Hey, at least you guys tried, it's hard but. Just try"I said, pulling Hiccup closer because I'm kinda of getting cold. Seriously though, it suppose to be a nice day and now it has to frickin rain!

"At least the mall is closer to the park"I stated, trying to make Hiccup in a happy mood.

Hiccup smile"no kidding, let's get going".

We start catching the pace, try to avoid the rain drops stopping us. What a day for us all.

? **Merry Christmas readers!**?


	16. Chapter 16: My In Laws

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

As I stare at the ceiling, thinking, waiting to be fall asleep. Finished all my homework such a Nerd I'am. Rolling my side and watch Toothless peacefully sleep. Tonight was rainy and thundering too, I like the sounds of it, makes me calm and think clearly.

In the morning, waking up as usual, being prepare, walking like a zombie heading to the kitchen after brushing my teeth. A note caught my eye on the refrigerator, a note from Mom.

 _Hiccup,_

 _Me and your Father have left early to a important meeting with the board members, I made breakfast, and I left some money on the counter for pizza, in case if we get home late._

 _Love, your parents_

Well at least they made breakfast for scrawny ole me eh? Let's see what's on the menu, bacon, eggs, toast, and a muffin. My favourite.

Well at least it's Friday and tomorrow is not kind of an important, just a dinner don't be scared. Right after I finished eating breakfast I said goodbye to Toothless and look after the house, he barks and licks me up.

"You know that doesn't wash off!"I cried, peering him by the ear"see you later Bud".

Walking out of my home, and head to Berk High. City bus was packed as usual, today weather was sunny and a chance of cloudy wind. I like the wind its so breezy and it feels like your free.

Suddenly Jack came sprinting up to sat next to meh.

"Sup Hiccup"Jack greets fist bumping me as I copy.

"Hey Jack"I greet.

"So Hiccup, any plans today?"Jack ask me, placing his backpack on the table.

"Nothing today but I gotta attend a dinner at Astrid's place. Her parents want to meet with me"I said.

"Whoa already, that was fast"Jack grins.

"How bout you?"I asked.

"Heading to my Aunts, and go to a skateboard competition".

"Cool, good luck"I encourage, Jack is really old at skateboarding, so he won't be losing, he even skateboard to the other building. I don't know how, but it's Jack for you.

"You know 2016 was kinda bad"I said, thinking of the passing famous people that died.

"I know, the worst year ever. Of all time"He grumbles, probably thinking of the amazement people that died and some other thing of P.D.T.

"Let's make the best of it this year"I said, encouraging him.

"Go figure"He mutters.

I then spot Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs"Hey guys what's up?"

"Sup Cousin, just wanna hang out until the frickin bell ring for my stupid first period class!"Snot mumbles and sat down hard.

"I assume you have a test today?"I said, sarcastically.

"Yes! And ugh! I hate math!"He face plant on the table.

"And you didn't study huh?"I said, smirking.

"I was busy with something!"

"He was gaming out last night and has a kill streak on the go"Tuffnut spoke.

"Tuff shh!"

I laugh"that's reasonable".

"Oh shut up Fishbone".

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

At my locker as usual as I get in school life. Nothing compare to any other girl, just Me. Ruffnut send me a text saying the photo of me and Hiccup has 2017 likes so far! Oh my gosh I didn't expect that quick and it's coincidence that it's 2017. Weird.

"Hey Astrid"Cami greets, happily.

"Hey Cam, morning"I said, closing my locker.

"The girls are at the cafeteria wanna hang, before the bell ring?"She ask.

"Sure, Hiccup is no where to be found, I'll hang"I sigh.

As we were walking Cami knows my behaviour at that moment"did you have a fight with Hiccup?".

"No, he's just upset about something from yesterday, but he'll show up tomorrow at my place for a nice family in law dinner"I replied, wondering what's Hiccup up to now.

"What can they say. Boys. They go through some certain emotions if you get my drift"She snickers and we spot the girls. They seem busy texting away.

"Hey girls!"Cami greets, sitting next to Elsa and I sat next to Anna. Ruffnut across the table drinking her juice.

"So how was practise?"Cami asks Elsa and Anna.

"It was wonderful"Elsa smiled.

"I hit my butt on the frickin ice"Anna said, straight up.

"Well that's reasonable"Ruffnut said.

I laugh"go figure".

"Oh shut up"Anna exclaim and face planted on the table.

"Hey girls!"Punzie shows up behind me.

"Hey!"we all said.

"So Astrid I heard you're famous?"Punzie said, smirking at me.

I scoffed"yeah I know and it's not a big deal, just a picture".

"Don't jinx it"Ruffnut spoke up.

"Don't even think about another picture"I warn, pointing my finger at Ruffnut.

"Try me"She challenge.

"Well deal with this later"I said.

Bell rang and off to class as usual. I spot Hiccup waiting by the door for the first, it's different because he always go inside first but he waits for me. It's cute. He's cute.

"Hey Hicc"I smiled.

"Hey Milady how's your morning so far?"He ask, smiling.

"It's going so well but now your here it's way better"I said.

"So since it's Friday what are your plans tonight?"He ask, wondering.

"I gotta head out with my friends later, you?"

"I don't know but Snot said I gotta be social life person to be out there in the world"He said, leaning by the wall.

"Try"I said whispering by his ear.

The classes went by slow as usual nothing new but the same routine in our lives as you know by now that's how it is.

"So boring"I whisper to Hiccup.

He chuckles"it's because you're not interested on Chemistry".

"Chemistry is a mess but I need the credit anyways, never know I might need it for a missing prerequisite on college or university".

"Good call"He said, but kept his eyes on the lesson.

Minutes later I lean again"I'm hungry".

He smirk"well maybe you should've ate a big breakfast. Milady".

"Oh shush you".

"And I'm handing out the worksheets you need to know, so please finish them if you can, you need them for future tests in few weeks".

Teacher walks around and suddenly the bell rang. I stand up put away my stuff and walk out Hiccup knows where I'm going so he doesn't need to worry for me.

After school Hiccup and I decide to walk to the park to hang for a bit. We sat on the bench knowingly where people falls in love and kiss.

I sigh heavily"at least it's Friday".

"Yes, and I'm wanting to sleep all day".

"Hiccup the lazy"I said.

"You could say that but I think I'm offended"He exclaim, leaning back and watch the leaves flying by as the wind is so windy.

"A little Hiccstrid time"I said, smirking at him.

"Hiccstrid?"He said.

"Have you checked your Instagram lately?"I asked.

"Uh no I was busy so I didn't have time to check my accounts"

"Check after, you'll be surprise how many there is".

"Hiccstrid?"He said.

"Our ship name Hicc, isn't cute"I smile, nudging his arm.

He smile"Hiccstrid, maybe I should make a collage in our Graduation Day".

"That's a good idea"I said, nodding my head and poke his arm.

"Why your poking me all of a sudden?"He said defensively.

"Because I want to"I wink and rest my head by his shoulder and shut my eyes.m"your so warm".

"Heh, thanks"He said, putting his arm around me.

By the time we're done our moment we head back home to enjoy our evenings with something.

"So Hicc. You ready?" I asked, seeing him nervous.

"Of course I'am Milady, in ready"He smile and wink.

"Good. I'll see you in 3 hours"I wink and peck him in the cheek as always.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Next day I dress so nicely, Astrid said I don't have to wear fancy but I feel like I want to or not. Just be myself and they'll like you, if I'm right for her then I should meet her parents to be part of the family.

"Mom!, do you think her Dad is a cop and I'm gonna get arrest for dating Her?!"I shout, hoping for Mom to hear.

"Don't be silly! I'm sure they're like you right away!".

I made my mine to wear my regular clothes, hair he yourself nothing to be fancy if anything, except dates and Proms. Or weddings.

"Okay Dad I'm heading out promise to take care of Toothless if I don't come back"I said sarcastically, seeing my Dad watching tv.

He laughs"oh whatever Son and please use manners".

"I will, later Dad"I wave.

"Later Son"He waves back and I left to Astrid's place.

Okay Hiccup, the moment of my life that I'll meet Astrid's parents, just head inside be polite.

I ring the doorbell, hearing a dog barking and a woman's voice.

Maybe I should turn back and lock myself in my room, have a bucket of ice cream and die with my dignity.

The door opens and a woman that has blonde hair, braid just like Astrid"oh hello young man! You must be Hiccup!"She smile.

"Uh..."I clear my throat"yes I'am Mrs Hofferson"I greet politely.

"Oh just call me Ellen, Please please! Do come in"She said, guiding me to the living room as I saw a man with long beard brownish.

"Ah! You must be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"He gets me grinning smile at me. I guess Astrid talks about me all the time.

"Dinner should be ready, please, make your self at home, and we'll call you up kids"Mr Hofferson walks out.

"Oh my Thor Astrid, I feel like I'm being held hostage"I said sarcastically, holding my own arms.

Astrid scoffed and roll her eyes feeling annoyed of my nonsense"Hicc! Don't be like that, just be yourself and don't act so awkward".

"But I'am awkward"I stated, making her scoffed.

"Just don't be scared Hicc"She nudges my arm.

"Alrighty kids! Come down to the dining room and eat!"Mr Hofferson said.

I gulp"what if they food poison me?".

Astrid chuckles"don't be silly".

"That's my job is to be silly in front of his girlfriend"I said, smirking at her"now I got the advantage".

She giggles and we enter the dining room, to eat. Maybe I should be a pig in front of them.

I sat down next to Astrid and across them with her parents.

"I made the best meal in the family, I hope you'll enjoy"

"Thank you"I said, nicely.

As we even eating Her Dad spoke up."So Hiccup, I see you know our daughter Astrid well?"

"Uhh yes"I replied.

"So. How'd you met Astrid?"Mrs Hofferson ask nicely.

"Well...I met her 16 years ago at the Berkelium Park, the playground area"

"Ah now I remember! Your that sweet boy that was being so nice and a gentlemen to my princess".

"Dad!"Astrid said, blushing.

"W-what, it was a nice day too, but why'd you left?"

"Family business and I wish I could've stayed. But I did give Astrid something for to remember me"

"Is that so. So that's why she has that teddy bear".

"Yup"I smiled.

I bite out a piece of broccoli"mmm such a good meal you both cooked"I complement.

"Why thank you kind Son"

I blush of the word Son, looks like they like me already, that was fast.

As we all talk and telling stories, jokes m, we were having a good time. They seem so cool, I like them, or love them already.

"Well it was a pleasant night and a great time with you Hiccup"Mr Hofferson shook my hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two"I smile and shook both of their hands.

As I got home I saw my parents at the kitchen working on their paperwork"I'm back! And Alive!"I cried out.

"Oh Hiccup, how was your date with her parents?"Mom ask, as she place done her pen.

"It was wonderful, they seem really great parents, I liked them"I smiled.

"That's good Son, we've met them couple times since we got here, they're good folks"Dad exclaimed, stretching out his arms.

"Yes they are"I said, smiling.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Oh Little Astrid you did found a nice man!"My Mom exclaimed in a exciting tone.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me"I blush and cover my face with my braid hair.

"Oh Astrid"She laughs.

"I'll be expecting grandkids later on"Dad laughs, joking around.

"Dadd!"I whine"we're too young for that Talk".

We all laugh, but eventually it'll happen in the future. Just have to wait ?

? **Happy New Year**?


	17. Chapter 17: So You Can Keep Me

**Astrid's P.O.V**

April 3rd I didn't expect this semester to be quick, good thing I kept on my studies so I can remember my lessons.

It's only 6am and I'm just watching early television, I actually got up early, my sleeping pattern had change a little. It's like I only got up late sometimes.

Lunch time hour and us Girls are outside by the football field where our usually spot is.

"Oh my gosh! Eret's so hot!"Ruffnut squeal.

"Ruff! Just drop it, he won't date you anywhere. Date Snot"I tease, girls are chuckling.

Ruff rolls her eyes"never, it could be today, could be tomorrow, or even years. But someday he'll be mine".

"Uh huh"I mumble, watching her silly act.

"Obey that's how you were with Hiccup"Punzie said, nudging my arm.

"I wasn't!"I said defensively.

"Uh huh sure"Punzie stated, smirking.

"And there goes my future lover"Ruffnut pouted, glazing at Eret walking inside the school.

"Grow up"I mumble.

"Never!"Ruff retorts.

I sigh...

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Dude! C'mon man, just hang out with us after school?"Jack said, pouting hoping for my answer.

"But. I got homework"I exclaimed.

"Nerd!"Snot shouts, behind me.

"Hey it's a really good statement to continue my studies and you guys aren't too".

"Hey I'm offended"Tuff whines.

"I agree with Hiccup, should start studying your notes for the upcoming exam"Fishlegs point out.

"It's in three months!"Snot

"Always gotta be prepared"Fishlegs said.

"Ok fine, I'll come join you"I sigh.

"Good man, we'll meet at the front after school, it's gonna be fun, I'll promise you that".

"Well I gotta go, catch you guys later"I said, leaving them.

"Hey Hicc!"Astrid greets, sitting next to me.

"Hey"I smile.

"So my parents. They like you"She grins.

"Ah what a relief!"I exclaim.

She giggles"they want to meet you again, sometimes this month or so".

"Oh really. That was fast"I said.

"So whatcha doing later on"She ask, curiously.

"I'm gonna hang out with the guys, they're debating me to go hang out, because I'm not that productive outdoors"I explain to her.

"Your Besties!"She said, nudging my arm.

"Bestie is not a word"I said.

"It is to me"She cross her arms and smirk.

I chuckle"oh what ever Milady".

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

After school I walk home alone, since my Hiccup is busy, I don't mind it. But in need to finish an assignment that is due on Monday. Dang you Monday!

"Astrid!"Punzie call out to me, I pretend to ignore but she was fast.

"Punzie what's up?"I greet.

"Me and the girls are heading to the Mall, and we got a surprise"She grins.

"I don't recall coming along"I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh c'mon Astrid just come along"

"Ok fine let's go to the Mall".

"Why's so important to come here?"I ask, glancing around the mall.

"Just to chill and a special event too at the main center of the mall. That's the surprise"She said.

When things happen like that it means someone or something is happening.

By the time we got there, the only thing I saw was a talent show poster.m, wait what?

"Talent show!"Punzie exclaim.

"Talent show?!"I rephrase.

"Yes and some of us are preforming, winner gets a secret prize".

"Well that's something"I said.

"Astrid try! Play with the piano you've been practising?!"

"No! I'm not gonna"I scowl.

"C'mon Astrid just try?"nudging my arm.

"Okay fine! I'll try"I said.

"Goody!"She cheers.

"Let's hope they have the piano"I mumble.

Looking at the other people that is preforming for the talent show, not bad for a Monday. People had preformed already, Elsa sang, not bad though.

Someone caught my eyes, it was Hiccup, holding on a guitar behind his back, wait he plays?!

"Hiccup!"I called out, catching his attention already.

"Astrid?! What are you doing here? I thought you suppose to be at home?"He exclaim, coming towards me.

"I know but the girls drag me here for some reason, I didn't know they're doing an event here at the mall".

"Me too I thought the guys want to hang out but I guess they tricked me, they want me to sing because Snot knows my talent at guitar. Wait you're preforming?"He ask, pointing at paper which is lyrics to a song I'm gonna sing.

"Yep"I nod"and I'm betting you're preforming too. I didn't know you play guitar?".

"Yeah, I took guitar lessons back at Berserker, so I'm just gonna give this a shot, see how the judges determine my talent"He explains.

"Next Hiccup Haddock the third!"

"Looks like I'm up"He sighs, walking to the stage.

"Remember breathe Hiccup, and show me whatcha got"I wink at me and went on to the crowd, to see his performance.

As I got to my seat, Hiccup was standing staring at the crowd"hello everyone, I'm glad to be here and I'm gonna sing Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

He began strumming getting. The music right, he look at me and I nod my head smiling at him.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

I'm glad you confess your love to me.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

When I first saw you Hiccup I was so happy.

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Don't ever leave me again Hiccup.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 _I swear it will get easier,_

 _Remember that with every piece of you_

 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

That time at the park.

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

He came back home, that's what I wanted.

 _You can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

I smile at him.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

"Woah! Yeah Hiccup!"the crowd cheer for Haddock.

Hiccup waves at everyone causing the fan girls to scream, I felt something.

I went to the backstage to check on Hiccup, I spot him, he was grinning away like a child having candy.

"So what do you think"He smirk, grinning away.

"It was amazing Hicc, I didn't know you can sing incredibly"I smile.

"Meh I tried"He shook.

"Next performance Astrid Hofferson!"

"Looks like it's my turn"I wink at him.

"Show them what'd you made of"He complement.

I walk to the stage seeing the people at the mall, I didn't expect this much people in the giant mall at Berk. Small world.

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna sing a song called Lost Boy by Ruth. B!"

People were wooing, cheering, and howling.

As I began playing the piano, I follow along with the lyrics..

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

"Yeah Astrid!"Ruffnut shouts out.

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

"Go Astrid!"some pedestrian said.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

I took a quick eye on Hiccup he was amazed.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Hiccup was so amaze that he couldn't take his eyes off me.

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

Hiccup then smiles. I kept my eyes shut most of the time singing.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Everyone clap for my awesome performances.

"Woahhhh Astrid! Yeah!"

I got off the stage and saw Hiccup.

"Astrid...that was beautiful"He said.

"Meh I tried"I shook.

"You should sing more often"He suggest.

"Naybe"I said, and then I punch him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"He rubs his arm.

"That was for not telling me you play guitar and sing!"I snarl.

"What?!".

I grab his collar shirt to kiss him"and that's. For doing it".

He chuckles"your something Milady".

I smirk"I know I'am".

"Okay everyone, pay attention please! The judges had decide the winners. Third place goes to Elsa!. Second place goes to Hiccup Haddock the third!".

I sigh"looks like my performance didn't good enough".

"First place goes to Astrid Hofferson!".

Everyone cheers for my name called, I was shocked to hear my name out loud in public. Now the boys will start bugging me for dating them.

"There she is! Congratulations Astrid!"the announcer hand me the prize.

"Thanks everyone!"I said to the mic.

The prize was 1000$ gift card to the mall. Hiccup has 500$ and Elsa 500$

"Well that was fun"Hiccup chuckles.

I giggle"it was, and thanks for taking me home".

"Anytime, it's not like I'll ever leave you"He smiles.

"Awww Babe"I said, peeking his cheek.

"Eh heh, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Okay, goodnight Hicc!"I wave and went inside.

"Night Milady!"

I went in seeing Stormfly running to me"Hey girl!".

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Today was great, Astrid's singing was beautiful, she should try more often. Maybe she'll be a star oh wait. She is a star. Right before I go home something caught eyes. A bright light at couple streets down. It was sparking, house Fire.

My gut tells me to go help out whose trap inside the house, I have to. Someone has to help. I start tuning hoping I'm not to late, by the time I got there, ambulance arrive. Only people I see as them, few neighbours, the owners.

"Are you alright!?"I ask, holding her arm.

"My daughter is in that house!"the woman rans inside but one of the neighbours stop her.

I stare at the house, thinking if I should, I instantly ran in, searching for the girl. I checked every where until I went up to her room. I heard slobbering.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay! Are you hurt?!"I said, pushing out burnt stuff.

"I-I'm fine"

"C'mon let's go!"I said, trying to get her up.

"I can't! I'm scared!"She cries.

"Don't be scared! Everything will be alright I promise"I said.

"Okay"She said, wiping of her tears.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!"I carry her out ran downstairs outside and made it safely.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"The woman cries, hugging the daughter.

"You're welcome".

The people who lived in that house got medic attention by the emts. I was relief they're safe.

"Everyone get out of the way! The gas tanks are about to blow up!".

"Huh?"I turn around and I caught by the blast...


	18. Chapter 18: Sticks and Stones

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Wow my throat is so sore from singing, just kidding. It was amazing performance I did, Hiccup was so impress of it and Him, his voice is Hot. I'm just looking through Facebook, waiting for Hiccup to be online. Dark in my room, as usual. Maybe watch Netflix, something to do at least, I'm too lazy to do homework but maybe I'll do it later.

Cami: you were really great BFF!

Astrid: thanks, I didn't know that I can win

Cami: because you're Astrid

Astrid: lol yup

Cami: I'm betting Hiccup's all over you by now ?

Astrid: Lol not yet, but he was amazed by it

Cami: lol that voice though, you need to go try outs

Astrid: I'll think about that later on

Cami well gtg ttyl

Astrid: laters ✌️️

Something caught my attention through my curtains, a orangish colour. I got up to check it out, I took a peck, and saw smoke several blocks away at least 5 or 4 streets away.

It seems there's a house fire going on, suddenly s huge fire blast went on. The power went out. I was in the darkness, Stormfly was barking.

"Astrid you okay?!"My Dad ask, getting out of his studies.

"I'm fine!"I call out, heading downstairs.

"Dear the power went out"Mom exclaim, opening up her IPhone.

"Must've been the fire in couple blocks away, I'm gonna go check it out, see if the firemen needs some asssistance"He opens the door quick.

"Okay please be careful"Mom said, walking to the kitchen to look for candles.

Then my phone rang, it was Valka"hi Miss Valka"I greet happily.

"Hello Astrid"She sounded sad but why.

"Is something wrong?"I ask.

"Hiccup...he caught in the blast. He's at the hospital room 239".

My heart stopped"I'll be there right away!".

"What's wrong?!"

"Hiccup's in the hospital!"

I get my shoes right away and walk out of my home, my Mom tries to catch up, so I decide to ran to the hospital go where Hiccup is being take care of. Oh My Thor! Why! I just ran three streets, miss the city bus, suddenly my Mom drive by and park ahead of me.

"Get in!"She shout.

I got in quick putting my seatbelt in and hope He's okay. All the way to the hospital I was shaking and worried, my Mom notice my behaviour she must understand that I Love Hiccup so much that I'm afraid to lose him. We got to the hospital.

"Go check! I'll park somewhere"Mom said, and I nod.

I got out ram quick inside to find the receptionist desk"Hiccup Haddock?!"I said.

The receptionist check her computer and nod her head"room 239, second floor".

I quickly ran to the staircase passing by patients and other people. Looking for Hiccup's room, I spot the room and I stop for a second, in too afraid to go in but I have to.

I open the door, seeing a person laying in bed"oops wrong room!"I shut the door and misread the room number, it was next door.

The next room I saw Stoick and Valka and a Doctor check in on the person, and the person was...Hiccup.

"Excuse me miss who are you?"The Doctor ask kindly.

I struggle to speak"...Astrid...Hofferson I'm his girlfriend"I breathe in.

"Okay, his serious injuries are really bad, so we have no choice but to amputate his left foot. He'll be awake in a week, a month or so due to his injuries"I nod and the Doctor walks out of the room and close it.

Valka comes up to me"We'll leave you two alone".

"He'll be fine Lass"Stoick place his hand on my shoulder, knowingly Hiccup will be fine.

My in laws left and shut the door

"Oh Hiccup"I cried, hold his slight warm hand.

I can't believe this is happening, this got to be a dream it has to! I look at his injuries until I spot his foot. Oh my Thor he lost his left foot. I wish I can lay my head by his side but I can't, I might hurt him due to his injuries.

It's the waiting game I have to face now. Next day I waited, I waited, I waited.

Next day I haven't left his side, just fell asleep on the chair. My mom send me a message that I don't have to go to school, only if I want.

So I went home to take a shower, change my clothes and head back to the hospital. Luckily Valka drop off Toothless for a visit, a hospital that let animals inside.

Toothless is special, he knows I care, a such cute K9 awaits for his master to wake up.

"So why he name you Toothless?"I ask the dog, who is sniffing my hand.

He opens his mouth and shown his teeth, his teeth is retractable, that's impossible even for a K9.

"Oh my, Hiccup is gonna explain to me after Boy"I pet him.

I flip through channels, to see what's good in this type of hour, I miss Hiccup's sarcasm, he makes me laugh all the time and I get to punch his cute arm.

Period thoughts I should say, luckily I can do some homework to keep me busy, I actually felt selfish of not going to school, Ruff ask my teachers to see if any lessons I'd miss today, just a few, I'll work on that tomorrow.

"You know"I shake my head from my thoughts, Valka spoke.

"I regret of moving to Berserker legion, I seen Hiccup's face, he was the happiest boy ever since that day you both met"

"Really? I didn't realize he was that happy"I said, pushing my bans away from my face, it means it's greasy by now.

"He wanted to stay in Berk, because he made a special friend, that is you".

"Wow"I look at Hiccup, he's special friend too.

"Believe me, I didn't realize he still talk about you, almost like a year, years past he never mentions about you, I guess he forgotten, in a such a young age".

"Hiccup's a great person, he cares about others, but not particular others"I said.

"Particular others?"Valka ask.

"He and. Heather have gotten into a fight, I don't know which fight is about"I said.

"Oh must've been the concern of Dagur"

"Dagur?"I ask, Heather never mentions of having siblings.

"Heather's older brother. He cares for her, over protective type of person".

"Gez must've been sucks"I murmur.

"Any who, you're a nice girl to Hiccup, I wish you two a good luck on this relationship"She smiles.

"Thanks Valka"I smile.

Few days already and he the hasn't got up, I haven't been myself lately, my friends are worried. So I decide to go back to school, each class I go to, Hiccup's not there, I just wish he was, I mean he's not dead, he just needs to get up this instant.

"Astrid?"Cami said, sitting next to me"are you okay?".

"Okay?! I'm not okay, Hiccup's is st the hospital and I'm worried!"I scream by her ear.

"Ow okay okay! I'm just worried for you both, you haven't been yourself since it happened"She exclaim, rubbing my back.

"I know I'm just...mix emotions"

"Hey. He'll make it, he's strong. Just don't worry"

"I hope so"

"Now c'mon let's go get a smoothie"Cami said, enthusiasm.

I put a small smile"okay".

Ruffnut sighs dreamily"Eret.."

I frown"still having that crush problem?".

"Of course! He's hot and a jock"She exclaim.

Elsa rolls her eyes"just let it go already he's not gonna fall for you".

"Jinx!"Anna said.

We all laugh"screw you girls!"She snapped and laugh also.

Walking to my third period class until Jack calls out my name.

"Hey Astrid!"He said, jogging towards me.

"Hey Jack what's up?"I ask.

"Just wondering if Hiccup is okay?"He ask, concerning if his friend.

"He's okay but I don't know when he'll wake up"I explains to him.

"He'll wake up eventually just focus on what's going on at the moment"He said, walking away.

"Okay I will, and If he wakes up, I'll tell him you were wondering about you!"I said, and he waves behind his back.

Pretty much slot of our friends at every supportive, Snot actually drop by to check on his cousin, Gobber came by, Hiccup's god father I assume.

"Meh, I knew it well happen to him"He exclaim, leaning back of his chair.

"You knew?!"I rephrase if he jinx himself.

"When he was a little Hiccup, he always wonder about ma prosthetics"He laughs"such a funny boy, good thing I suggest he order of his prosthetic leg, it's a well design and it's very expensive".

"Nice, I'm sure he'll love it".

Day 5 almost a week since it happened, I'm getting scared what if he doesn't wake up. Just me and Toothless are ar his room, his parents are ordering a new prosthetic leg which is good for him but it'll take time to walk, Thai will effect his routine from now on. Suddenly I heard someone coming.

"I'm okay thank you"I said, to whom that might be a nurse checking on Hiccup.

"It doesn't look like it"that voice sounds familiar. I turn around and saw Heather.

"Heather? I'm glad that you'd came"I said, moving away from Hiccup and hugged her.

"It's okay Astrid, he'll make it through"She whisper, letting go of the hug and sat on the chair across from me and Toothless.

"Hey Toothless"She murmurs, waving at him.

He barks wagging his tail, meaningly he's happy to see her again.

"It seems you two know each other quite well"I said, pointing out.

"Know each other since he was a pup"

"But why are you here?"I asked.

"Hiccup's like a brother to me, even though we hate each other I'm sure he'll make it. Just don't worry"She said, letting go the hug and sat next to me.

"How'd you find out?"I ask, wiping off my tears.

"Well I overheard his friends and Cami, so I urge to come here and see Him".

"Yeah...although he's cute when he sleep peacefully"I smile.

She chuckle.

We suddenly then play Chess, for some reason I liked it.

"Tell me? What actually happen between you two?"I said, hoping for the right answer, passing my pawn to the next square.

"It's complicated"She replied, moving her horse forward.

"Did you two use to date?"I stutter, moving my bishop.

"What no, we were like siblings and best friends, but...I guess my big brother doesn't appreciate Hiccup getting to close to me"She said, grabbing something from her pocket.

"I...we give each other a best friend bracelet, Hiccup's something"She said, looking at Hiccup.

"He's very Persuasive"I exclaimed, looking at him.

"He is, you know. Once we were little he mentions about a young girl named Astrid".

I look at Heather, looking shocked"really?".

"Yes. If I remember correctly he said that he wants to see you again".

"Wow...Hiccup never told me that"I said, he never told me that.

"Yup, such a funny kid too and checkmate"She laughs, moving the bishop to my king.

I giggle"dang it!. he's stubborn but sarcastic too".

"Before I go, I want you to give him this"She reach out a book in her purse that is locked with a key.

"What's this?"I asked, holding it.

"Hiccup should know what it is"she opens the door.

"Tell him I'm sorry. And get well"She smiles for the first time ever.

"I will, thanks"I nod and she left.

It marks one week that this incident occurred, so I pray to God that he'll live, I can't live without him.

Hours past, I fell asleep on the chair, I've not get any good sleep lately so sleeping in the chair is the best option.

I woke up Hearing moaning, Toothless barks happily, jumping around. It was Hiccup, moving around I went to Hiccup feeling excited.

"Astrid?"He groans.

I look up"Hiccup?!"


	19. Chapter 19: Peg Leg!

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

What happened, where am I, oh my Thor is this how death feels?! Last time I remember was fire, I can't see, but I can hear people's voices. I was definitely in a coma, great so much of my life eh? I don't wanna leave Astrid just yet, not yet!

Why I can't get wake up I have to, either way I have to. Maybe this is the end of me. Now I left everyone behind.

 **"I...we give each other a best friend bracelet, Hiccup's something"**

What's that sound? Is that Heather?

 **"He's very Persuasive"**

Astrid? Oh my Thor it is you! But why I can't get up or wake up..

I wonder how long I been out. Weeks, months, years, decades. This got me thinking about something, if I wake up, I might chance a few things. Second chance and everyone deserves a second chance.

I suddenly then wake up, first thing I seen, was blurring I groan, my injury must be that bad.

"Astrid!"I groan, hesitating to get up.

"Hiccup!"She cried, hugging me so tight.

"Astrid! Oh Thor m!"I said, hugging her.

"Oh Hiccup"She cries upon my chest"don't you EVER! Scare me like that! Again!"She said, sobering.

"I won't...I promise"I whisper to her.

"What what happen?"I ask, curiously looking around the room.

"The house took a huge blast so, it hit you and well Hiccup"She look like about to cry.

"Yeah? Is everyone okay though?"I ask, wondering about the family whom lived in that house.

"They're fine, but they were worried if you don't wake up"She said, sitting the chair behind her.

She glance by my foot, wait why? I can't feel my left foot. Wait what? I got up just to check, Astrid got closer to be sure.

"I'm okay Astrid, that blast didn't do damaged on me"I said, touching my chest.

"Well..."Astrid said, staring at my legs.

I look at my foot that it was gone made of hard plastic. Heheh gone ha! I'm dreaming right? I must be still in a coma right?

I sigh, I'm not dreaming"oh my Thor".

"Calm down!"Astrid hold my arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm just keeping it slow. You gotta be kidding, a prosthetic leg. I wonder where this came from"I said, sarcastically.

"They seriously worked on your wound and they put on the prosthetic right away"She exclaim.

"And they did a great job, I'll give them a huge big frickin hug after this"I mumbled, sarcastically.

"Toothless!"I call out, he came up to me and lick my face"ah! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!"

Astrid giggles"such a cute dog".

"Yeah, he sure is. But stubborn dog though"I chuckle.

"Ah good Hiccup you're awake, how'd you feel?"the Doctor ask, entering my room.

"I feel fine but I don't feel my left foot which is gone gone"I sarcastically said.

"will we've token tests to see if there's any injuries, but in some cases that you have to stay in the hospital for the time being"He said, pointing at me.

"No. I'm fine, that blast sure hit me but I don't feel weird or anything misplace, except my foot"I said, glancing down my leg.

"It will take time to heal Hiccup, you can't rush things around quick, otherwise it'll ruined the healing progress"He said, touching my prosthetic foot"plus you need time to get used of the new leg".

"I know, it'll take time to do so"I exclaimed, slowly sitting up.

"Hey at least you have us Hiccup"Astrid smiles.

I smile"yeah, I guess you're right".

Second week of having my prosthetic foot, and now here I'm saying that I wonder how'd it feels to have one, I think I just jinx myself on that one.

Baby steps Hiccup, baby steps, slowly making my way to the window, seeing the view of Berk. My Dad led me to keep Toothless for an hour, to keep me company. Astrid comes visit me a lot, I like that, she even brings me assignments and suddenly teach me the lessons in our classses so I don't have to miss any work. Astrid told me that the teachers don't want me to worry about my miss school due to my little incident, but i just want to, I don't wanna stay in bed and rest all day, well when I'm lazy yeah.

"Can they just give me homework, I'm pretty sure I'll handle it"I cried, seeing Astrid on her phone.

"Hiccup, they say don't worry about it"She exclaim, putting her phone away.

"I know but, I just don't wanna miss anything important"I sigh, scratching my hair.

"Just don't worry you big baby boo"Astrid said, in a high tone.

"Oh shut up"I laugh.

"Make me Haddock"She dares.

I groan"you always win".

"I know, because I'm your girlfriend"She said, smirking at me.

Astrid went off somewhere, she said she'll be back later on, probably at home, or what ever a girl does in their Freetime.

"Okay"I mumble"I could do this I could this"I repeatedly said to myself.

Learning how to walk is like being a toddler again, well my amputate leg has been well healed so I can feel right to walk again. As long as the bandages are covered I can do this.

Another week past, it's April 22, 2017 I have been healed well, thanks to my health I can move on home now. Time to be discharged.

The doctor was shock and surprise that I can slowly walk, my healing is so fast that I can go back to school in a week. So Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is back.

"I just can't believe your being discharge tomorrow, this is crazy"

"Well, the doctor was surprise as well, my healing progress is going swell. I guess I'm healthy"

"For a handsome fish one yeah"She winks at me and I start blush.

By the time I got to the Lobby with Astrid, bunch of patients walking around, and doing their routines to be healthy and such.

I chuckle"for a fishbone I can limp all the way home".

"Not to worry, my mom wants to drive you home"Astrid said, picking up her purse.

"No escaping eh?"I said to Astrid.

"Just get in the car Haddock and don't pester me!"She scowl.

"Okay okay!" I shriek, don't want Astrid to get mad because I know how she is. Women.

By the time I got home, my parents, Toothless and Gobber are waiting for my arrival at home.

As I got out of the car I thank Ellen and Astrid for driving me home, Astrid is gonna come by early morning for guiding me to school, I don't know why though.

"Welcome home!"Gobber said, patting my back.

"It's great to be home"I smile, hugging my mom.

"Oh Hiccup, thank goodness your here"Mom said.

Dinner with my parents, Toothless and Gobber , they're so glad I'm healed up and ready.

"It's good to have you back Son, it wasn't right without you around"Dad spoke, smiling.

"Thanks Dad"I smile back.

"So Hiccup, you sure you want to go back to school?"Mom ask, drinking her water.

"Mom I'm positive, I want to go back, if something happen Astrid and my friends are there"I replied, knowingly they will.

"Good. I'm glad they can help"Mom smiles.

I went into my room, finally home from the hospital. I place my backpack on the floor until my stuff came out. A recognizable book was out. Astrid said that Heather came by.

I picked it up and I know what this is meant for. I went to my desk, open my drawer, looking for the key. I unlock the book and felt excited for some reason. I went out to my bed, sat down and slowly open the book.

My mind wonders off to the start of my childhood, Heather and I were best friends back then, Dagur was like a protector to us, he's very caring and scary at the same time. Bunch of pictures of us it was significant that she kept these.

Years past, things change, Dagur became ambitious and cruel, I guess growing up change you. I got up from my bed place this book on my desk.

"Hey Toothless"I call to him, approach towards me happily"this is gonna be hard for me Bud. But I'll always find an new angle in every situation"I whisper to him as he barks happily.

"Don't you Ever think about-"He then jumps on me licking my face"Toothless!"

"You know that doesn't washed off!"I whine.

"Looks like I have a lot of thinking to do Bud"I whisper to him.

I walk over to my desk and took out my sketchbook to start drawing as I'm bored now, Monday is a new day for me.

 **Big chapter coming up on Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20: Love Me Like You Do

Morning already holy gez, I'm still tired and I got to get going with my routine. Coming back to Berk High wow I wonder how people will think of me. I got on the bus with Astrid, she won't leave me alone like she's supporting me if I ever fell or trip or even my prosthetic leg breaks, Dad said it's very strong that it won't break, even a grenade won't break it. I sigh seeing Berk High. Back from day one again.

"What's wrong Hicc?"Astrid look at me, concerning.

"I don't know but what people think of me now"I mumbled, raising up my prosthetic leg. The feeling will remain with me forever.

"Hey, don't mind them, if they bother you, I'll kick their butts good"She grins, with a sly smirk like she's about to fight an opponent.

I chuckle"thanks Milady".

"No props, now let's go, we don't wanna be late for class, now do we?"She gets up, watching me get off the bus like a child.

Since the incident happened, Astrid changed, like she's a different Astrid now, She must've taken this hard of me hurt and losing.

"Let's hope our friends won't see me"I mumble, entering the school.

By the time I got in people stare at me, nodding their heads. Good to see you again and all that bull crap.

"Ah Haddock"Mr Koster walk towards me"you're back".

"It's good to be back"I greet.

"Now if you need any assistance to help get around, like an elevator?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll work myself around here"I replied, confidently.

"Are you sure?"Koster said, concerning my safety for an handy cap.

"Certainly, if I need help I'll ask immediately"I exclaimed.

"Okay good. Now have a nice day and welcome back"Koster left and continue on his patrols around the hallways.

"I ain't helpless, am I?"I ask Astrid.

"Well no but. Just be careful"She said, placing her palm on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'm gonna go look for the guys"I said, heading to the back of the school.

"You need an escort?!"She teases.

"No!"I cried out.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Watching Hiccup leaving me, I don't want to leave him again, never, I kept saying this many times and yet I'm over dramatic about it. It's essential to feel this way during your period eh?

Looking for the girls as usual, I spot them at the cafeteria, chatting and arguing.

"Hey Astrid!"Cami greets.

"Hey girls, good morning"I sat next to Ruffnut.

"You seem a good mods today?"Punzie asked.

"Yeah, Hiccup's back in school"I replied, smiling.

" Hiccup's back eh?"Ruff said, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, he was very exciting to go back"I said,

"Let's not get the fact that June is approaching and we better start studying before we forget"Elsa exclaim, fiddling her pencil.

"It's only three weeks, 23TH is the last day for Exams, we got all time to study"Anna grins.

"Let's not forget we need to work on our volunteer hours too"Punzie point out"because next year will be busy for an 12 grader".

"Well how many hours you have?"Elsa ask Punzie.

"33, you?"

"29"Elsa mumbles.

"How bout you Ruff?"Punzie asks.

"27.5"She mumbles in her breath.

"Ouh you gotta work on that immediately"Elsa suggests.

"Anna?"Ruff asks.

"Same hours as Elsa, because I'm with her all the time".

"Astrid how bout yours?"Elsa asks me.

"32"I said, proudly.

"Not bad, I'm betting Hiccup got his already".

"He probably does"I said, wondering"still we got plenty of time to volunteer after all".

"Heck! Hiccup must've got a lot of hours!"Anna exclaimed.

"Well he doesn't work because his parents are really rich"

"Well Stoick is the mayor after all"I said.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"So how'd you feel Hiccup?"Jack ask me.

"Good, I'm getting use of the leg so yeah, I'm a walking stick around the school"I said, sarcastically.

"And a hero"Fishlegs point out.

"Hero?"I asked, frowning.

"You actually made in the paper"Fishlegs shown me the newspaper.

"Hiccup Haddock saved a little girl in a burning house fire, he risk his life to a infant"I read, squinting my eyes to see the paper.

"Not bad huh?"Snot said, nudging my arm.

"Yeah I guess so"I smiled.

"So Hiccup since your back and all, how's your studies?"Jack asks.

"Good, the homework that my teachers send me, I've done it"I grin.

"That's impossible!"Tuffnut cried out"there's no way you can do that?!".

"I'm a academic student"I shrugged.

"Hey, since your a peg leg Hiccup, you can transform your leg into a super weapon or or an super foot?!"Tuffnut said, enthusiasm.

I laugh"yeah maybe".

"Like a superhero!"Tuff said, proudly.

"Captain Hiccup strikes again!"Jack rephrase.

I raise a brow"not bad".

"Master Chief Hiccup"Tuffnut said, snickering.

"Okay you're over doing it"I sigh heavily and laughed.

One month later, things got a little too serious, end of may we are at, and yet my friends are complaining of their marks at that moment.

I was at the library looking through my books and notes, to refresh my memory.

"Hicc please help me with this question!"Astrid cried out, begging for me to help her.

"Okay Astrid"I laughed, seeing her so worried about a easy math question.

"Gez Hicc, next month is June and yet, w should start our summer plans"She said, flipping through her book.

"Well, since it's just us"I smirk"maybe we can find any something fun like amusement parks or concerts, to regret of me for leaving you last time"I said, fiddling my pencil.

She smile"yeah, but I wanted to spent time with you, I ain't fancy".

"I know, I just wanted to make it perfect for you".

"Prefect, imperfect, it doesn't matter Hiccup, what matters is, we have each other"She whisper to my ear and peck my cheek.

"Wow your so girly"I tease.

"Hey! I can't help it"She scowls"it's my period that's causing me these feelings okay!".

"Uh huh sure"I smirk.

"Oh shut up"She laughs, hitting my arm.

"Hey! Boyfriend abuser!"I declared.

3 weeks until exams, it went by so quick that you shut your eyes and open them up again, your in a different place. I'm sure my friends can handle it, hopefully.

"Start studying because you might forget what you've learned"Jack narrow his eyes at Tuffnut.

"Duh! I know a lot of things!"Tuff said defensively.

"Okay try to get a 85 percent mark on one of your classes Tuffnut?"Jack challenges

"Your on Frost Boy!"Tuffnut points out.

"You don't have a higher mark huh?"Elsa asked, boredly.

"Sh shut up!"Tuffnut cries.

Hours after, me and Astrid went to the movies, seeing a movie called Wonder Woman.

"Ah what did you think of Batman V Superman?"I ask her.

"Umm I don't know, the beginning part was long and I was expecting a good fight"She replied, waiting for her soda.

"Really? Well I'll give that a 6/10"I said, grabbing the popcorn.

"I'm sure Wonder Woman is good, besides Justice League I'll give that a 7/10 also".

"Well then, let's go watch the movie"I guide her inside the movie theatre.

One week ahead for the exams and yet I've already studied everything I need to know, my teachers were surprise of my education going to quick, they even suggest me to go to the next level but I don't want to, I don't wanna leave Astrid, including my friends.

"Like I said, I ain't going"Fishlegs mumbled.

"It's the end of the month, schools out"Snot exclaimed, explains Fishlegs about a event coming up.

"Well I got plans right after the exams"Fishlegs retorts.

"What, you're gonna stay in your room, put on Netflix and chill?"Snot said, frowning.

"Uh uh no!"Fishlegs shouts, nervously act.

"Bruh, that's what I was gonna do"Jack said, having his water.

"How bout you Hiccup?"Snot ask me.

"I don't know, I probably hang with Astrid or get a summer job"I replied.

"Cool"Jack said.

""At least he's doing something Jack"Elsa said, glaring at Jack.

"Just ask me already"He mumbles.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Time passes too quickly, Exam week. All of us together against outside at the back. Last day of school and first exam tomorrow.

"I've been studying all week!"Anna said, reading her book.

"Look whose studying"Elsa narrow her eyes at Anna.

"Let's be fair that we're gonna pass, next stop grade 12. Last year of us"Snot said"and the big one".

"The big one?"Fishlegs ask, confusingly.

"Prom!"Anna squeal.

"Guys prom's next year, why don't we worry about it later"Cami exclaimed.

"Worry about it later?! I gotta get in shape so I can fit my dress"Anna said, looking at herself.

"Gez, your skinny enough to fit a dress Anna"I said.

"What about me! I need to find a girlfriend soon!"Snot said, sounding so sad but funny.

"And yet you still can't get a girlfriend"Jack chuckles.

"Ha!"Cami laughs.

"Whatever man, there's a special person out there"He exclaim, staring at us girls. Ew.

"Keep dreaming Johanson"Cami said, smirking.

"Speaking of, who's single?"Anna ask the all of us.

Elsa, Anna, Cami, Tuff, Ruff, Jack, Fish, and Punzie raise theirs hands.

"Wow a lot of singles"I muttered.

"Hey! I'm offended"Jack said.

"I don't know how Astrid and Hiccup fall in love so quickly"Punzie said.

"Meh, beats me"Ruff said"but Eret will be my mine forever!".

"Dream on Sis, I don't want him to be my brother in law"Tuff made puking sounds.

"My life Bruh!"Ruff retorts to Tuff.

"Trouble Twins acting up again?"Hiccup shows up behind me.

"Yeah, declaring if Ruff ever gets Eret to date her"I said boredly.

I chuckle.

After days went by, tomorrow is the exams and yet I'm prepared, except for some of my friends. I'm getting used of walking around now, my prosthetic leg is part of me now. I suddenly spot Heather should I talk to her and say the words I want to say. Or just leave and walk another way out.

She was staring at the window, must be thinking or something, so I star walking towards her and stand right next to her, staring at the window also. All I see was trees and birds chipping.

"...hey..."I said, in low voice.

"Hey"She murmurs, crossing her arms not making eye contact"...so...how's your leg?"

"Good, I can walk"I said, easing my prosthetic leg.

"I see"She said.

I sigh"listen. I want say um...I'm so so sorry of yelling at you and so sorry of that".

Heather eyes went wide and turns around to look at me"no I'm sorry for what-"

"It's my fault"

"No it's my fault"

"Hiccup, please"

I stop and frown"Look it's my fault it happens, it ruin our friendship, it scarred our lives...so let's forget the pass and maybe..."

"Move on, that's what I want us to do, be best friends again. Your like a sister to me when I came to Beserker"

"Yeah. I guess your right"Heather then puts a little smile.

We both then hug each other to forgive and forget what happened.

"In a mean time why not just hang out with us"I insisted"just try".

She nods and waited for me to go with her. We walk to the our friends seeing them laughing and arguing as usual.

"Look who wants to hang"I said, guiding her.

"Hey Heather!"Astrid greets, waving.

"Heather, sit next to me!"Snot smirks at her.

"You can sit next to me if you want"Cami said, scotching overz

"Thanks"Heather smiles.

"now the gang is back together again. After the exams we should celebrate our success?"Punzie suggests, waiting for all of us our opinions.

"Gang's not complete without Eret!"Ruffnut cries.

"Oh please"Elsa narrow her eyes at Ruffnut.

"Just drop it already Sis!"Tuff shouts.

"Never!"Ruffnut yells like a crying kid.

"Party?"Jack said.

"Dancing?"Cami suggest.

"Is there's a concert we all can go later this month?".

"Let's check what's going after. I'm sure some of us are planning to leave and getting a summer job"Elsa explains.

"Yeah Ice Queen, you won't get to see Jack, unless you want toJack smirks at Elsa.

"Oh whatever"Elsa mumbles.

"Just admit your love you two"Punzie teases them.

"Shut up!"Elsa and Jack snapped, all of us laugh.

"Love birds"Cami recalls to them.

"Shut up"Jack glare at Us.

"Make me"Astrid challenge.

Jack groans"never mind".

"Oh Astrid's roasting people"Anna said.

"Better watch out"Punzie chanted.

First Exam

"Okay Astrid, I hope you're prepared"I said to her.

"Hey I'm prepared, I'm just worry about the last exam"She said, opening the door for me.

"I ain't old"I grumble.

"But you're hurt still"She smirk.

"Bite me"

"I attend to"

Can beat your girlfriend can you.

"Okay class, welcome to your first exam, I hope everyone did study perfectly"

"I didn't study"said a Student in the background.

"Just remember all the lessons we took okay, when I sit down on my chair you all can start"

Everyone nods

Second Exam

"Got dang it!, how are you doing this?!"Tuffnut exclaim, hitting his head on the bench.

"Strategies"I smirk.

"Excellent move young padawan"Snot chuckles.

"I'm actually getting the hang of this"I said to Snot.

"He gots the magic fingers if you get my drift heheheh"Jack chuckles.

"Uh awkward"I stutter.

Fishlegs laughs"that's a good one".

Third Exam

"C'mon you like to say that"Heather teases me.

"I ain't a kid no more"I mumble.

"Just say it!"Heather demands.

I sigh heavily"you're the best friend of the whole wide world! And I suck at call of duty".

Astrid snickers"Heather would you teach me a thing or two to get Hiccup obey my orders?".

"Sure let's begin"Heather smirk.

"Gez you girls won't leave my dignity"I grumbled.

"Nope!"they both said.

I sigh heavily"women".

Final Exam

We were at Starbucks, getting all pumped up for this. Astrid's been staring at the clock drinking her coffee with extra caffeine, she'll act different when she has caffeine.

"Milady, don't worry"I said, comforting her.

"I know students are worry about exams"She murmurs, slipping her coffee"at least I'm not Stress Eating".

"Because of me?!"I tease.

"I understood that reference"said the baker at the counter.

"Let's get going before I fainted"Astrid hugs all her coffee.

Both of us got to the school, sitting at the library, waiting for our friends to arrive.

"It can't be that bad, Exams is Exam to know what knowledge you've learned this past semester"I explain to her.

"I know Hiccup"Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"After this is done, want to go somewhere. A place to eat?"I suggested.

Astrid's mods change"sure, we'll just after the exams or we can wait at the mall or something"she said, smiling at me"you know, your eyes are amazing".

I blush and stare too"but your eyes are gorgeous".

She then blush and smile"always my prince huh Haddock?".

"Milady"I whispered.

When we almost got to our last period class

"So Astrid, you ready?"I ask, seeing her nervous act.

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with, I've been studying 24/7"She mumbles, as we entering the last class, science.

"Well may the knowledge be with you"I whisper to her ear.

"Oh shut up"She giggles.

"Okay class! Today is the final exam of your grade 11, so! I want everyone to separate their desks okay!"

"Now the exam will be in 5 pages okay!"Mr goodman said.

Everyone groans and mumble to each other, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now now everyone, please no need to rush, we got all day for this, okay everyone when I say start you'll start".

"Wait you mean when you say start we start now?"A student said, sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me Carter"Mr Goodman scowls.

"Yeah but you want us to be smart"He chuckles.

Mr Goodman sighs, and hand out the exam book

"Oh my gosh why did I have to hand it in so quick!"Astrid cries out, faceplanted on my shoulder.

I chuckle"it ain't that bad, you got a 67 mark so, you'll pass".

"Still it's a bad mark"She mumbles on my shoulder.

"Please be quiet there are other students still writing the exams"

"Say, let's go to the mall, and have a smoothie"I suggest, cheering her up.

"Okay"

After the final exam, all the students left fast, celebrating that summer started.

"Yeah! Summer! Celebrate!"Tuffnut shouts, wooling around and such.

We're at the mall with the whole gang, mostly the whole school went to the mall to celebrate, including the graduating students.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Ruffnut why you're upset?"I asked

"Eret's leaving remember, he graduated so I won't see him again"She groan.

"Aw cheer up Ruff, there's a lot of cute boys out there"I said, cheerfully.

"Hey you're right, there's gotta be a better than Eret!"She grins, and walk over somewhere in the mall. Just me and Him.

"So since summer started, should we plan anything?"Hiccup ask, drinking his smoothie.

"Maybe we can work in that later, right now let's enjoy the moment. Just the two of us"I lean in to rest my head against his shoulder.

"Heheh, okay"He said.

"So now what?"She ask.

"I think we're just getting start it with our relationship"I said, staring at the sunset.

"Just one more year and we're done, after that, college"I exclaimed.

"Or university, since your an academic student"She suggests, holding on to my hand.

"Then I won't see you anymore, I'm sticking with you, I ain't leaving you again"

"Aww Hicc, that's sweet, I won't leave you again too. Our friendship from the start was a spark in our eyes, and now we're here, we can succeed our goals together. Even if there's tough challenges ahead of us we can do it together, no matter what cost it is"

"We're as one together"

"Together"

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Summer begins and now we wait for our new school year, that's where we start our grade 12 and graduate, our lives continue on as we set goals for ourselves, to make our dreams come true, school is the key to open the gates of our dream careers as we should know it by now.

We walked to the park, wehere we first met. So we decide to on the swings. I laugh seeing a déjà view.

"What's so funny?"She ask, swing slowly.

"Oh nothing, a déjà view"I smirk, getting in the swing.

She giggles"Oh Hiccup".

We swing around for awhile, a nice sunset is such a beautiful thing to see eh?

"Hiccup?"

"Yes Milady?"I asked, wondering what she'll say.

"Thank you for coming back"She whisper and kiss my cheek.

"Anytime"I shrugged and smile.

having fun at the park, two teenagers enjoy the day at the park I guess Hiccstrid is a thing.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **New Chapters on**

 **June 2, 2017**


	21. Chapter 21: Like You Do

Remember that love story? That one with all the fans that really really loves? The one with two loveable characters What's it called again...Hiccstrid?. Yes now this story what's it called...My Crush. Yay! And apparently we'll continuing this love story to see where this loveable couple are at now? But first let's begin where we left off we don't **W** anna go to the further part where things get interesting now don't we?

 **Excitement?**

Airport of Berk City, a jet private capital llc has landed during the evening time. With tight security awaiting for the plane to park by the terminal.

As it has officially made it departure, the door open revealing A huge man, bald with goatee. Black suit with ear piece on his left ear.

"Area secure, bring him out"He said.

As the last passenger walks down the staircase. He breaths in the fresh air.

"Ahh, Berk City. I'm here, finally"He said, cross his both arms behind his back.

His bodyguard opens the car door.

"Come now, we must get in a Hotel and set a meeting up with Stoick Haddock".

"Yes Brother"

"The reelection will be mine"

 **Heather's P.O.V**

"I told you Dad! I'm fine here, Dagur won't have to worry about me"I said, arguing to my father on the phone.

"I know sweetheart but he is sometimes worry about you including us"He said.

"Well I kinda wanted to spend my summer here with Aunt Casey and Uncle Norm"I exclaimed, standing around on the field.

"Alright but be productive out there and look for a summer job if you needed too".

I roll my eyes"yes Dad I will and bye, love you".

"Love you too"we both hang up.

"Oh Thor!"I face planted and yawn out.

What a turn out, Dads! And it's summer, my vacation starts. And to be honest I haven't made plans yet because I'm new, so which I have friends to hang with. We're all going to play baseball so I'm just back at the field finishing up my talk with Dad.

We're just waiting for two people that haven't shown up yet. Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey Heather! you gonna help us or what!"Punzie yells out to me.

"What?! I'm sure you guys are doing fine!"I try to hold my laughter. Seeing my team losing.

"Hey! We're losing here while you talking to your Daddy! And-"Snotlout got cut off by a baseball hit by his chest.

"Ow! I'm okay!"He thumbs up, groaning in pain.

"Get your butt down here!"Jack yells out.

"I guess so! And ew!"I roll my eyes and walk down to the field.

Apparently me, Elsa, Anna, Punzie, Ruff, Tuff, Snot, Fish, Cami and Jack are playing baseball while Hiccup and Astrid are at home being lazy of what not which we're waiting for them to arrive here.

"Any sign of them?"Cami ask me.

"Not yet"I replied"I send them a text".

"Let's hope they got the frickin message"Anna snapped.

"Hey it's me, you, Cami, Snot and Fish against Jack, Ruff, Tuff, Elsa, and Punzie".

"We should get advantage!"Snot cries out.

"Ugh! We're gonna lose!"Cami face planted with her baseball glove.

"Well at least it's fun Cam Cam"I smirk, focusing on the pitcher.

"You sound so oppressed"Cami exclaimed behind my back.

"Ha! It's my attitude"I snickers, eyeing the ball"plus I'm a sassy one too".

"Jinx"

"What?"I shook, losing my focus on the ball.

"I hope you missed, jinx".

I scoffed"oh please it's not like I could-"I flinch as the ball pass my right.

"Strike one!"Punzie calls out.

"What the f-"

? **Hiccup's P.O.V**?

Sleeping in was the best thing I've ever done so far this summer, it's been only a week since schools out and I'm enjoying my moments as possible.

"I love you so much bed, I would not leave you ever shins"I sigh dreamily, feeling soooooo comfortable.

"Hiccup!"Mom calls out from the kitchen I assume.

"Huh!"I respond, not getting up at all.

"Are you going out?!".

"No!"I exclaimed, snuggling my pillow. Oh yes my soft snuggle pillow it's like a soft Marshmallow.

This is Berk, well Berk city I should say. When I first arrive back my life became more efficiently better than before. Made new friends, and especially meeting the girl that I'm supposedly stay forever. Astrid. My girl. This was a quite a journey for me.

Astrid kept this little teddy bear for me since I moved out and now I'm back we became more than friends. I guess I should get up now, be productive today.

I stretch out of my bed and went to my desk"I guess I have to get up eventually. Maybe I should sketch".

"Toothless, what do you think?"I ask him, showing him my art sketch of something significant for the future.

He wags his tail and bark meaningly he likes it.

"Hiccup!"Mom calls out again.

"Yes Mom?!"I respond, grumbling what she wants now.

"Oh wait never mind I got it!"She calls back.

I roll my eyes"okay I'm here if you need any help!".

Mom has been keep bugging me to get a summer job, well I do need some experience for my resume including my transcript for the future. But 507.5 of volunteering work was enough. Suddenly a ringtone message from Her.

Milady: Hiccup?!

Hicc: yes Milady?, sounds urgent ?

Milady: meet me at the mall asap

Hicc: okay on my way now

Milady: kk ?

Well time to wander off somewhere.

"Toothless stay with Mom"I said, he nods his head.

I went down stair and got ready"Mom I'm heading out for abit".

"Okay, just text me if you're coming home late...again!".

"Hey that was one time I have to-"

"No back talking your mother young man!"She snapped, walking by me to the living room.

"Ugh, yes Mother!"I mumble, putting on my helmet.

Riding my bicycle to downtown, I decided to buy myself a bike since I liked to move a lot, hiking became my favourite for now, as I'm interested in travelling now, was hoping for my Dad to take me to a sky drive, the wind is so peaceful to me. It feels free and stuff.

As I made it to the mall I, locked my bike by the pole, invade some steals it. Walking inside until suddenly it's frickin hot! I literally am melting now. Summer feels!

I saw the blonde girl patiently waiting for me.

"Hey Milady"I greet seeing her behind.

She'd change abit it's just her hair has been beautiful as always wow.

"Hey You"She smiles, facing me.

"What's up?"w broth walk to the ice cold lemonade stand that is really good but sweet.

"I got a message that our friends are playing baseball just an hour ago and they need us now".

"And we would be over there now not at the mall drinking ice cold a$$ lemonade, chilling and enjoying the moment"I said, dreamily.

"I know but I don't wanna be lazy this summer"She mumbles, eyeing on me.

"Oh Astrid you're funny"I fakely laughed.

"Was that sarcasm Boy?"She snarl.

"Umm no"I chuckle nervously.

"Good, c'mon we gotta go!"She hastily grab my poor bony wrist.

"What?! It's hot out"I cried.

"Stop being a baby and lets get going!"She drags my arm as I quickly grab my ice cold lemonade.

"You know you're a such a rudely girlfriend"I tease.

She squeezes my wrist so hard"yelp! I mean you're the best girlfriend I ever have of my loveable life".

"Now that's better"She giggles.

"Such a demanded one too"I mumble.

"Oh you bet sweetie"She winks.

I blush"don't call me sweetie!".

"Can't handle my flirting Haddock?"She smiles.

"Oh shush you"I laugh.

As we got out, i let Astrid hold my ice cold lemonade while I get my bike, w both manage to catch the transit bus to go at the baseball area to meet up with our friends.

"Baseball eh?"I said, questioning.

"Yes Hiccup baseball, it's so productive then watching Netflix all day like your mother told me".

"Hey I was just working of being lazy, it's hard work"I whine playfully.

"Oh shush you"She laughs.

On the bus, going to our destination as we planned. Mostly her.

We finally made it to our destination, grabbing my bike and we both walk down the hill. We see bunch of teens playing and arguing at the same time.

"Wow! What a turn out maybe we should ditch?"

"I don't think so"She warns.

I then spot Jack running to the home base.

"Hey look, Jack's kicking ass"I point out, chuckling.

"Hey guys!"Astrid calls out.

Everyone looks up as they were playing baseball.

"What took you guys so long?!"Cami asks, throwing her mitt on the ground.

"We were busy"I replied, sipping my drink.

"Busy with what?"Ruffnut quoted, snickering about something.

"Shut up Ruff"Astrid snapped, grabbing a baseball bat.

? **Astrid's P.O.V**?

"Whose ready to play?"I smirk for a challenge.

"Oh you on Blondie"Jack points at me, grabbing the ball.

"Great, Astrid you're on our team, Hiccup you're on Jack's"Cami instruct.

"Sweet, prepare to lose"Hiccup chuckles as he grab a mitt and went to base 3.

"C'mon Astrid you can do it!"Anna shouts from base 2.

I smirk"hit me"

"I beg your pardon?"Jack laughs.

"Hit me"I demand.

"Fine!"Jack throws the ball and suddenly I manage to hit it hard and went out of the field.

"Wow! 3 points for us!"Cami screams.

Me, Anna, and Fish walk to home base as we score 3 points.

"5 against 8, hopefully we'll win"Anna whispers.

It was a tie so it was their turn, I was a good throwing so I was the pitcher.

"Bring it on!"Ruff shout, swinging the bat.

I throw it fast but she missed it"strike one!".

"Rats!"She curses.

I throw it again and she still missed"strike two!".

"Oh Thor help me"She whispers to herself.

I throw again she was out.

"Strike 3 you're out!"Cami said"next!".

It was Hiccup's turn to hit"being it Milady! Hit me!".

I smirk"you asked for it".

I throw it at hi and suddenly he manage to hit and wow it was a home run.

"What the Thor?!"I curses, watching the ball went out the field.

"Wooohoooo! We won!"Jack chanted.

"Well that was fun! Huh!"said Anna.

"It was actually"Cami exclaim, laying down on the grass.

"Meh! Rematch after"Snot stated, feeling the defeat.

"Oh lighten up Snot!"Ruff chuckles.

"Hey it was cheating "Fish declare.

"Well we won fair and square, idiot!"Ruff went up to Fishes face.

"Oh yeah!"He growls.

"Yeah!"Ruff chanted.

"Alright you two, stop being childs!"Elsa mumbles, feeling disappointment of the twins.

"Shut up queenie!"Ruff growls.

"Are they always like this?"Heather whispers to me.

"Yes but don't worry, they'll get over it"I sigh, snickering.

"Oh, my so called friends wasn't like this, just took it serious"Heather scoffed"Berserkers blood".

"Yeah? Well don't worry you're here with us"I comfort her.

"Thanks"She said, smiling.

"Aren't you two Lesbos so close"Jack whimps

"Oh shut up Frost!"I raise my voice.

"Yeah. All the time"Heather laughs.

Half hour later all of us stood quiet and it was completely awkward to be honest.

"This is you know kinda boring, like are we gonna do anything us like activities?"Jack said, finishing up his water bottle.

"Well it's only first week of July and yet we'll waiting for our letters to come in as if we pass our exams!"Elsa narrow her eyes at Jack.

"What?! I studied harder than you Ice Queen"He glares.

"Whatever"She mumbles.

"Does anyone reckon to get a summer job?"Fishlegs ask.

"I was thinking since that famous carnival is coming in this city. So I was wondering if I save up for that"Cami exclaimed.

"Why you spend all our allowance on July 4th?"Snot snickers.

"No!"

"I always though of getting one, but then Maz we'll be mad for it since I'll be not home all the time"Tuffnut said, dreamily.

"Ugh grow up you!"Punzie irritated, crossing her arms.

"Don't have to tell me what to do"Tuffnut stung his tongue.

"Ugh! Child".

"Anyways! Why not all of us get a summer job next week?!"Anna suggests.

"I don't think I'll be quality enough to efficiently work here"Heather spoke.

"Whys that-"

"Snot she's from Berserker Legion"Fishlegs whisper.

"I can help you with that"Hiccup said. Smiling.

"Really?"Heather raise her brow, and gosh it's thick.

"Sure I'll ask my dad I'm sure he'll approve"

"Thanks Hiccup".

"But seriously though I'm bored!"Anna whines.

"Well it summer we got to be productive"Elsa sighs.

"Sometimes I feel like Elsa is the mother of all of us"Jack mutters behind her.

"Shut up Frost"She warns.

"Make me"Jack turns facing her.

"So pretty much we stand around and talk or argue then?"Heather ask me.

"Yep"I replied.

As everyone left on home, Hiccup walk me home.

"Well that was a turn out"Hiccup said.

"It was"I chuckle, grabbing his hand. Feels so warm and omg my feelings.

"So..."

"So..."

"Wanna go for ice cream?"He said, smiling at me.

"Love to"I said.

Let the summer vacation begins ? ﾟﾘﾘ?


End file.
